When i look at you
by Caliope Nox
Summary: semi UA basando en el capítulo camaleón Ser dejada de lado por los amigos en los que confías y que amas por alguien malintencionado duele. Y Marinette con el corazón roto se siente cada día más y más sola. Desesperada por la luz de la luna en medio de la oscura noche en la que las mentiras de Lila la mantienen prisionera descubre el brillo maravilloso de las estrellas.
1. Prólogo

Lila jamás dejaría de mentir.

Sentada en la escalera de colegio mirando como todos rodeaban a la italiana suspiró con tristeza. Aún estando junto a Adrien sabía que nada estaba por mejorar.

Las mentiras de esa chica estaban extendiéndose como la tela de una araña y todos sus amigos estaban callendo en la red.

Casi podía ver los hilos plateados de sus mentiras extenderse para envolver a sus amigos como si fueran insectos a punto de ser devorados por una araña.

Ni siquiera Alya con sus instintos de periodista había notado la poca credibilidad de las mentiras de Lila y todos caían completamente como si fueran polillas atraídas por un faro brillante.

Suspiro.

Al menos Adrien lo sabía y quería creer en él y en que tenía razón sobre todo ese asunto. Ambos sabían de las mentiras de Lila y aún que sabía que la italiana intentaría destruirla no estaría sola.

Adrien lo sabía, sonrió un poco al pensar que él probablemente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras ella era lastimada.

Era un caballero perfecto después de todo y si le pedía no hacer nada entonces seguramente el tenia alguna idea para lidiar con Lila.


	2. capítulo 1

Una semana habia pasado ya desde que Lila volvió y cada día estaba más y más lejos de sus amigos. Incluso Alya estaba comenzando a pasar más tiempo con la italiana que con ella.

Estaba molesta pero luchaba por controlar sus emociones constantemente para evitar atraer otro Akuma. Sabia que si se dejaba llevar por la rabia o la tristeza estaría perdida.

Si ella caía sería terrible porque nadie podría purificar su Akuma mientras ella tuviera los aretes y corría el riesgo de entregarlos ella misma si se daba la ocasión.

Casi todos parecían enredados en la tela de Lila salvo unos pocos de sus compañeros que una vez que paso la emoción del primer día habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Juleka y Rose parecían ser las más alejadas de Lila, probablemente por que Juleka era tímida y no tan cómoda con las personas nuevas en su vida y Rose conocía personalmente al príncipe Ali, ella probablemente ya sabía la verdad pero evitaban mencionarla frente a sus demás compañeros para que Lila no fuera víctima de hawk moth de nuevo.

Ella había visto a Adrien hablando con las chicas y sabía que les había dado el mismo consejo que a ella, la diferencia era que Rose y Juleka se tenían la una a la otra y ella estaba perdiendo poco a poco a sus amigos.

Por qué aún cuando Adrien sabía toda la verdad él no la defendía de las miradas acusatorias cuando se negaba a apoyar a Lila o salir con ellos si la chica estaba en el grupo.

Claro que todos aún hablaban con Marinette pero por lo general eran Alya y Nino insistiendo en que si ella y Lila se llevaran bien todo el grupo estaría feliz y si dejaba de ser egoísta y rencorosa entonces todo mejoraria.

Pero ella no estaba siendo egoísta, estaba preocupadas por sus compañeros y sus sentimientos cuando las mentiras de Lila finalmente fueran reveladas.

Sabia que parte de su rencor venía por sus celos sobre Adrien y que Lila estaba empeñada en tenerlo pero en esa semana estaba viendo un nuevo lado de Adrien que no le gustaba del todo.

Estaba viendo como era completamente pasivo ante una chica mentirosa que tenía en sus manos a sus amigos y que poco a poco, mentira a mentira la estaba destruyendo y aislando.

Suspiró mientras salía del colegio en silencio. Miro atrás para ver a Rose y Juleka despedirse de ella con una sonrisa y a todos los demás, Adrien incluido, rodeando a Lila mientras les narraba como había saltado en paracaídas una vez en unas vacaciones familiares.

Extrañaba a Alya. Se sentía sola y volvió a suspirar con tristeza. Tikki aún en su bolso se movió un poco y entonces recordó. Ella no estaba completamente sola, tenía a sus padres, tenía a Tikki.

Ella era fuerte, ella era valiente. Ella era Marinette.


	3. Capítulo 2

Después de dos agonicas semanas todo había cambiado y no fue ni un poco para mejorar su situación.

Durante esas semanas dormía muy poco y las ojeras bajo sus ojos ya eran bastante notables, ella había notado las caras de sus padres muy preocupados al verla pero no queriendo causarles problemas sonreía y les decía que estaba muy bien.

Lila estaba sentada junto a Alya con la excusa de estar peor de su oído nuevamente y ella había cambiado de asiento hasta la última banca junto a Nathaniel.

No se había quejado, simplemente tomó sus cosas y se marchó sin apenas un ruido. Ya no se sentía con ganas de luchar contra Lila, que importaba ya sí estaba mintiendo descaradamente y si lo que decía era simplemente imposible por que si decía algo nadie le creía.

Sentada junto a su pelirrojo compañero al menos tenía un poco de paz y se mantenía lejos de los reproches de Alya y los murmullos rencorosos de Nino por no querer salir con ellos luego de clases si Lila se incluia en el grupo.

El pelirrojo tampoco le hablaba mucho pero al menos podía atribuirle eso a la timidez del chico y a siempre estar perdido en su mundo artístico y no tomarlo tan personal.

Una pequeña alegría era que Rose y Juleka la habían invitado a ver una película en casa de Juleka y ella había aceptado encantada.

Se sentía tan sola en esos días. No podía negar que lloraba un poco cada noche y solo se detenía cuando temía que un Akuma la alcanzara antes de notarlo.

Sentada en la habitación de Juleka mirando a sus dos amigas se sentía un poco menos triste y sola.

-Marinette, estás un poco pálida-La dulce vocecita de Rose sonaba preocupada.

-Estoy teniendo algunos problemas para dormir en realidad-Marinette respondió en voz baja, estaba decaída desde ese día en que Lila había vuelto y poco a poco estaba más cansada de todo.

-Hermanita ¿Sabes dónde está el chocolate en polvo que traje ayer?-Luka había entrado sin llamar a la habitación y se encontró a las tres chicas en una atmósfera bastante triste-Hola chicas, lo siento no sabía que tenías invitadas.

-Hola Luka, mamá lo guardo en la última alacena-Juleka le sonrió a su hermano y señaló a la abatida Marinette con la mirada, su hermano era mucho mejor que ella para consolar a la gente aunque el mismo negara ser elocuente con las palabras.

-Genial, gracias Juleka-Luka asintió discretamente a su hermana y se marchó con una sonrisa dispuesto a volver momentos después.

-Marinette se que toda esta situación con Lila es difícil, tu lo estás pasando peor que nosotras.-Juleka sabia que Lila no las molestaba por que no las veía como una amenaza para ella y por eso estaban relativamente bien y no habían sido rechazadas como Marinette.

-Si dijera la verdad sobre Lila ella seria Akumetizada como dijo Adrien y si no lo hacemos tengo miedo de que seas tu quien termine siéndolo-Rose lloraba amargamente abrazada a una almohada de la peli Violeta completamente incapaz de detenerse, se sentía miserable e incapaz de hacer algo.

-Ustedes tres tienen pinta de necesitar esto más que yo así que beban un poco de chocolate-Luka irrumpió de nuevo con una bandeja con cuatro tazas humeantes que comenzó a repartir-Sin malvaviscos y con canela y crema para mi hermanita, con crema y malvaviscos extras para mi cuñada y realmente no sabia como sueles tomarlo tu Marinette así que malvaviscos y crema pero si tienes algo especial que quieras dímelo y lo tendrás en un instante.

Las tres chicas tomaron sus tasas y el se sentó junto a Marinette mirándola con calidez y notando su piel pálida, sus labios secos, su cabello opaco y las ojeras profundas bajo sus ojos tristes.

Era una chica hermosa pero se veía tan agotada del mundo y tan asustada de algo que su corazón entonaba una melodía angustiosa y desordenada que no se parecía en nada a la dulce melodía llena de optimismo y honestidad que había escuchado la primera vez que la conoció y sus ojos se encontraron.

-Es perfecto, gracias Luka-Marinette sonrió con timidez mientras bebía la dulce bebida reconfortante y vio a Luka beber de su propia tasa mirándolas con esa calma y serenidad que ella recordaba en el.

-No voy a su clase chicas pero Juleka me contó algo sobre lo que pasa. Rose no es tu responsabilidad desmentir a esa chica Lila, incluso si conocés personalmente al príncipe Ali, ella es una mentirosa pero aquellos que le creen son igual de culpables por no dudar de sus mentiras descabelladas-Luka las miraba con rostro sereno y vio a Marinette suspirar con tristeza.

-Marinette... ella es especialmente cruel contigo por que sabe que no le permitirás lastimar a tus amigos y eso es muy noble pero no es justo que cuides de todo el mundo y tu termines herida por amigos que no dudan en lastimarte.

Luka sabía bien que tipo de chica era Marinette Dupain Cheng y como se esforzaba por hacer felices a todos sus amigos, la fotografía grupal donde Juleka sonreía enmarcada en el buró tras él era solo una prueba más de ello.

Él siempre le estaría agradecido por ayudar a su hermanita y desde que la había conocido no había visto ni una sola mala intención, ninguna mala nota en su melodía.

-Nino me llamo acosadora espeluznante cuando le dije que quizá Lila solo intentaba estar cerca para estar con Adrien. Me dijo que la única chica con tendencias acosadoras tan espeluznantes que conocía era yo. Tengo que admitir que siento que un Akuma está rondando tras de mi desde entonces.

Marinette comenzó a llorar amargamente al recordar la voz de Nino y la mirada triunfante de Lila que escuchaba todo tras sus amigos. Se llevó las manos al rostro intentando ocultar sus lágrimas y sollozos violentos la sacudieron.

-Marinette mírame, estabas preocupada por un amigo, no lo decías con el fin de lastimar a nadie y lo que te dijo ese chico fue realmente cruel. No mereces eso y no veo como una chica que se esfuerza tanto por ayudar a otros puede ser llamada espeluznante. Quizá tus sentimientos por Adrien fueron algo intensos pero él es tu primer amor ¿no? Todos hacemos locuras la primera vez que nos enamoramos.

Luka había apartado las manos de la chica y colocado con suavidad sus dedos suavemente en sus mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas mientras hablaba mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

-Fue doloroso, Alya estaba allí, pero no dijo nada, fue como si ella pensara lo mismo de mi...

Un nuevo sollozo la interrumpió y se lanzó a los brazos de Luka, se sentía derrotada, agotada y desesperada. Lloro con fuerza y Luka la dejo apoyarse en él consolando lo mejor posible su dolor.

Pero se sentía impotente en esos momentos, verla tan rota lo estaba haciendo perder la calma y se sentía furioso con sus compañeros de clase. Aún así intento calmar sus emociones por que lo importante era Marinette.

-Mírame Marinette, no estás sola. Juleka y Rose son tus amigas y también me tienes a mi mientras me necesites. Eres fuerte y valiente y esa chica mentirosa no te va a vencer.

La apartó lo suficiente para verla a los ojos de nuevo y le habló con dulzura, ella era increíble y fuerte pero era humana. No podría salir de eso si se sentía sola y se juró a sí mismo que nunca más lo estaría, ella siempre lo tendría a él.

-Marinette... Rose y yo te queremos. Ninguna piensa que seas una acosadora ni mucho menos. Somos amigas. Siempre seremos amigas.

Juleka se acercó hasta su hermano y su amiga y abrazó también a la chica hablándole con la voz rota por el llanto, estaba tan arrepentida de ser cobarde y no haberla apoyado en esas semanas y se prometió no abandonar a su amiga de nuevo.

-Nunca te dejaremos sola de nuevo lo prometo Marinette.

Rose se unió al abrazo con los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa rota en los labios. Nunca más, nunca permitiría que la manipularan de nuevo y la alejaran de sus amigas. Seria más fuerte que antes y estaría para Marinette así como ella siempre había estado para ella.

-Gracias, gracias... muchas gracias.

Por primera vez en semanas se sintió rodeada de amor, de sus amigos y la tristeza disminuyó al darse cuenta que si bien su mundo estaba roto al menos aún tenía una pequeña parte aún intacta.

Rodeada de Luka, Juleka, Rose y el movimiento de Tikki en su bolso supo que ya no estaba sola.

•••••

La luz del sol arrancó destellos hermosos de las púrpuras alas de un solitario Akuma que volaba de vuelta a la mansión Agreste al no encontrar en la casa flotante un alma lo suficientemente atormentada.

•••••

Muchas gracias a mis lectoras y lectores por sus comentarios debido a cuestiones personales no puedo responder a sus comentarios de forma individual pero sepan que estoy muy agradecida y espero que esta historia les guste.

Lila es horrible, y sera mucho peor.

Nox


	4. Capítulo 3

Marinette se encontraba sentada en su banca en clase con la cabeza recostada y fingiendo dormir. Era la forma más segura de evitar a todos cuando Juleka y Rose no se encontraban en clase.

—Lila vamos a cine después de clases, seria genial ir con Nino y Adrien.

Pero escuchaba la voz de quien fuera su mejor amiga alto y claro debido al silencio reinante y se mantuvo quieta, con los ojos cerrados no podía ver sus expresiones pero escuchaba la emoción de Alya al hablar con Lila.

—Claro Alya será divertido ¿Invitarlas a Marinette?

Odiaba tanto a Lila, su falsa dulzura y la manera en la que engañaba a todos para ser el centro de atención y ser tratada siempre como ella quería.

—No creo que sea lo mejor, probablemente se volvería un poco loca de celos por Adrien si hablas mucho con el.

Apreto la mandíbula un poco al escuchar a Alya, era su amiga. Le había confiado sus sentimientos por el chico y más de una vez había intentado ayudarla a salir con Adrien pero desde la llegada de Lila se alejaron cada vez más y más hasta el punto en el que verla junto a la italiana dejó de ser sorprendente .

—Pero no estoy intentando nada con él Alya. Solo quiero tener muchos amigos y divertirnos juntos.

Apreto aún más los dientes y contuvo las lágrimas de ira que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos al escuchar ese tono de falsa tristeza en la voz de Lila.

—Lo se Lila, pero Marinette se vuelve loca cuando es algo relacionado a Adrien, su obsesión saca lo peor de ella.

Lo sabía, escucharlo de quien era su mejor amiga y la apoyaba en sus planes y locuras era muy doloroso pero lo sabía. Lo que sentía por Adrien no era normal.

—Me encantaría ser amigas de verdad, aún no entiendo por que me odia.

La odiaba por que sus mentiras le habían arrebatado a sus amigos, su lugar en clase y ahora incluso sus diseños. Pensó en su destrozado cuaderno y una lágrima silenciosa escapó de sus ojos cerrados.

—Solo es Marinette, tiene un problema con sus celos son algo... intensos.

Con discreción se secó las mejillas y salió rápidamente del salón de clases. No quería escuchar nada más, por ese día ya la habían herido lo suficiente.

—Hola chicas

Nino saludo emocionado a su novia mientras arrastraba a Adrien con él para aprovechar sus horas libres viendo una película con las chicas.

—Hola chicos, estoy muy emocionada por ir al cine hoy.

Lila sonreía con alegre inocencia, al menos en apariencia, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia mirando a Marinette marcharse con la cabeza en alto y deseo destrozarla aún más.

—¿Invitaste a Marinette?

Quería verla hundida, triste, miserable y rota. Completamente sola y abandonada por todos los idiotas que se decían sus amigos y que con unas cuantas palabras la habían abandonado. Incluso el modelo que sabía la verdad no la defendía y dejaba que se saliera con la suya como siempre.

—Creo que ella ya se va, mira esta por allá.

La voz de Alya la sacó de sus pensamos y vio a Marimette hablando con un chico alto, aparentemente mayor que ellos. Entre cerro los ojos estudiando su apariencia y sonrió.

Vio la sonrisa de Marinette iluminarse al verlo, entonces aún le quedaba alguien de su lado pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Era cuestión de hablar con el chico de cabello azul para tenerlo como a todos comiendo de su mano y por fin Marinette se hundiría.

•••••

Una cálida ola de alegría la recorrió al salir de la escuela y ver a Luka de pie esperándola, lo sabía por que Rose y Juleka se habían marchado a una cita. Además la sonrisa tan honesta que le dedico al verla le decía que era por ella por quien estaba allí.

—Hola Ma-Ma-Marinette estoy aquí para cometer un secuestro así que vamos.

Tomó la mochila de la chica y sujeto su mano y comenzó a guiarla con una sonrisa ligeramente coqueta en sus labios.

—¿A donde vamos Luka?

No pudo evitar reír un poco mientras caminaba con él. Estaba tan triste apenas hacía unos minutos y en cuanto había visto sus ojos azules había recordado que no estaba sola.

—Hey es un rapto pequeña, no tengo que decirte a donde vamos.

Una risita y un guiño de Luka la hicieron reír de verdad y la sonrisa se quedó en sus labios como un eco de su risa.

—Esta bien, supongo que será divertido

No estaba sola, tenía a Luka y seguramente a donde sea que la llevara sería divertido y agradable.

—Eres un poco extraña pequeña, pero no criticare mientras consiga que vengas conmigo.

Nuevamente rió al verlo encoger sus hombros y continuar caminando sin soltar su mano, no era tan raro. Le gustaba la compañía de Luka y confiaba en que nunca la dañaría así que era natural para ella pensar que sería divertido ser secuestrada por él.

—Le enviaré un mensaje a mis padres

Con su mano libre escribió un mensaje breve diciendo que llegaría algo tarde por que saldría con un amigo y apretando un poco la mano que aún la tenía sujeta sonrió para volver a caminar.

••••••

Marinette miraba el lugar sorprendida, pisos de madera clara y paredes negras, turquesas y grises alternadas. Guitarras eléctricas y acuáticas, violines, cellos, pianos y muchos más instrumentos llenaban el espacio al frente mientras que en el fondo veía altos estantes llenos de discos y vinilos.

—Jamás había visto esta tienda... es tan hermosa

Todo el lugar irradiaba vivacidad y al mismo tiempo tenía un aura tranquila gracias a la música que sonaba por los altavoces.

—Solia venir aquí bastante con mi madre luego del divorcio con Papá, la música la animaba y también tienen buenos libros en el segundo piso y una cafetería en el tercero.

Luka le sonrió con nostalgia mirando al rededor y recordando a su pequeña hermanita corriendo por el lugar mientras el la perseguía y su madre se perdía entre las estanterías buscando algo que la hiciera olvidar un poco su dolor.

—Me gusta mucho este lugar, de alguna manera encaja contigo

Los ojos azules de Marinette miraban con emoción a su alrededor, el lugar era hermoso y Luka, con su cabello teñido, su ropa casual y su guitarra al hombro encajaba completamente allí.

—Pues muchas gracias pequeña eso es todo un halago en mi libro.

Gran parte de su infancia la había pasado allí y estaba seguro que Marinette amaría la librería y cafeteria también.

—Gracias por buscarme hoy

Un poco de tristeza manchó la mirada de la chica y Luka supo que había tenido razón. Algo le pasaba a Marinette.

—Se que sonara extraño pero... tenía la sensación de que necesitabas ayuda.

Todo el día había sentido la necesidad de hablar con ella, se sentía inquieto y apenas había terminado su última clase había salido corriendo a la escuela de Marinette esperando encontrarla.

—Odio esto Luka, esta situación me esta superando.

Sus ojos se ensañaron de lágrimas y sin pensar busco consuelo donde sabía que lo encontraría sin falta. Los brazos de Luka.

—Vamos, cuéntame que pasó y te sentirás mejor.

Luka la abrazó por los hombros y la guió hasta el elevador en el fondo de la tienda, subieron y al llegar al tercer piso Marinette vio una hermosa cafetería de paredes blancas y grandes ventanales que daban vista a las callejuelas empedradas de la ciudad.

Había varias mesas con sillas blancas y gris y en un rincón varios sofás grises de aspecto mullido con cojines en vivos tonos rojos, Luka la guió hasta allí sin dejar de abrazarla y luego de ordenar dos tés y unas galletas se sentaron uno junto al otro.

—Mi cuaderno de diseños estaba destrozado en mi casillero, se que fue Lila, solo ella es tan mala para hacer eso, incluso Chloe no llega a ser tan... brutal. Y escuché a Alya decirle a Lila que yo me vuelvo loca de celos por Adrien, se supone que somos amigas y se lo dijo a la chica que me odia por que esta convencida de que la mala soy yo.

Los sollozos de Marinette no eran fuertes, pero las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas como un torrente y el sonido de ella acallando sus sollozos resultaba aún más desgarrador.

—Tranquila pequeña, yo confío en ti. Yo sé la verdad y no te dejaré sola. Somos amigos Marinette y estaré para ti siempre que me necesites.

No sabía que más hacer, quería alejarla del dolor, quería hacerla sonreír y ser feliz pero no sabia como hacerlo. En esos momentos solo podía estar allí. Abrazarla y no dejarla sola.

—Duele Luka, mi mejor amiga prácticamente me dejo sola y perdí mi lugar en clase e incluso ahora no puedo confiar en que mis cosas están seguras.

Luka lo sabía, el dolor de ser traicionado por tu mejor amigo, a quien le confiarías tus secretos y que tu jamás lastimarías pero quien no dudaba en lastimarte.

—Se que eres fuerte Marinette y tu vas a superar esta mala situación. Deja de preocuparte por incomodar a mi hermana y Rose, ellas son tus amigas y puedes apoyarte en ellas.

Ella no estaría sola como una vez estuvo él mismo cuando su ex mejor amigo comenzó a ver a su primer amor. Había descubierto a su novia y su mejor amigo besándose en un parque cercano a su colegio.

Esa fue la primera vez que sintió su corazón romperse y también su primera lección de que no importa cuánto te esfuerces por alguien siempre corres el riesgo de que te rompan el corazón.

—Es solo que me siento tan cansada. Tan decepcionada de Adrien, el lo sabe Luka, sabe todo y aún así me deja sola.

Vio el doloroso suspiro de Marinette y la abrazó con fuerza, sabia que ella estaba pasando un momento difícil, por lo general el primer amor era así. Intenso y al final doloroso.

—No lo estoy defendiendo pequeña, pero el no es el Adrien perfecto que imaginas. Es humano y te juro que comete errores como todos los demás.

Al ser la primera vez idealiza tanto a quien amas que no logras ver sus defectos o incluso sus verdaderas emociones e intenciones hacia ti. El lo sabía por que lo había vivido y por desgracia era el turno de Marinette de sufrir ese dolor.

—En el fondo lo se... se que él Adrien de mis locas fantasías no es el Real. Pero saberlo no hace que duela menos.

Pero era parte de crecer, sufrir nos enseña a madurar y ver el mundo de otra manera menos idealizada y con más dosis de realidad. Dolia como el infierno por supuesto pero con el tiempo ese dolor te hacía más fuerte y más sabio.

—Marinette no puedo estar contigo en clases pero te prometo que voy a estar siempre que me necesites. No soy un caballero heroico que te buscara en su blanco corcel así que te tendrás que conformar con caminar conmigo o tomar el metro. No voy a tratarte como una princesa por que tu mi pequeña Marinette eres más fuerte que eso, tu eres una chica fuerte, valiente y más que capaz de luchar sus batallas pero te juro que te cuidaré la espalda.

Luka sabía que luego de perder a tu primer amor podías amar de nuevo. Lo sabía por que el había encontrado a Marinette y lo había sabido.

El dolor de un corazón roto es inevitable. Enamorarte es algo que no puedes elegir pero lo que si puedes escoger es arriesgarte por quien vale la pena pasar ese dolor.

—Gracias Luka... por todo.

Y ella valía la pena. Estar a su lado era todo lo que pedía para ser feliz por el momento y ayudarla a superar su dolor como la música había curado el suyo.

Sufrir solo es terrible y si dependía de él Marinette nunca más lo estaría. Lo tendría a él, siempre.

.


	5. Capítulo 4

La escuela había sido un poco mejor ese día. Lila había estado ocupada alejando a Chloe de Adrien que no le había prestado atención ni tiempo a intimidarla más allá de empujarla ligeramente contra una pared al pasar junto a ella haciendo parecer que había sido ella a quien empujó y ganando un par de miradas de reproche de Kim, Nino e incluso Alya.

Pero simplemente se había alejado de allí y caminado hasta Rose y Juleka que la esperaban para tomar su almuerzo juntas. Había sido un buen momento poder charlar con ellas y había recibido un mensaje de texto de Luka también que la había hecho sonreír.

"¿Esta tarde me ayudarias escuchando mi nueva canción? Estoy un poco bloqueado. Por favor pequeña ¿Serias mi heroína?"

Eso había logrado alegrar su día aún más por que charlar con Luka siempre era maravilloso, podía relajarse y ser ella misma sin sentirse juzgada o menospreciada.

Y al escucharlo tocar lo que el creía que era el sonido de su corazón le recordaba que Lila no tenía poder sobre todo el mundo, Luka no caería en sus mentiras. El podía ver en las profundidades del alma y no caería con las burdas actuaciones de Lila Rossi.

••••

Le gustaba pasar tiempo en casa de Luka, era agradable y el movimiento del barco era relajante. Además Luka estaba con ella y podían pasar horas hablando. De mil cosas.

De jagged Stone y su música, de las nuevas canciones que Luka escribía, de los nuevos diseños de Marinette, de arte, de sus respectivas clases, de sus anécdotas de infancia e incluso de sus sueños para el futuro.

—¿Te gustaría hacer algo divertido esta tarde?

Marinette frunció el seño un poco al verlo dejar de tocar y mirarla con una sonrisa bastante traviesa en sus labios y de pronto sintió como sus propios labios tiraban hasta formar una sonrisa y su rostro se relajó en reflejo a la tranquila mirada de Luka.

—¿Qué tan divertido?

Luka rió un poco al verla dudar ligeramente y se levantó ofreciendo su mano derecha para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Vamos pequeña confía en mi.

Una clara sonrisa seguida de una risa salió de la chica antes de tomar su mano y ser arrastrada hacia abajo en dirección al camarote de Juleka.

—Vamos hermanita es hora de un poco de diversión

Marinette y Rose se miraron confundidas antes de ver las sonrisas de los hermanos Couffaine y sentir un pequeño escalofrío de incertidumbre al saber que algo divertido para ambos Couffaine sin duda sería un poquito más salvaje de lo que ambas estaban acostumbradas y probablemente no sería un simple paseo por el parque.

••••••

Rose y Marinette se miraban una a otra vestidas con ropa de camuflaje. Una careta y sosteniendo un rifle en las manos. La munición descubrieron luego de que Juleka les explicara un poco eran unas bolitas de pintura.

Luka y Juleka se sonreían con rivalidad practicada y Marinette sin pensar y guiada por sus instintos corrió a esconderse tras Luka mientras que Rose se lanzaba a tomar la mano de Juleka decidiendo así los equipos para satisfacción de los dos hermanos.

Marinette no tenía idea de cómo o cuando ocurrió pero de pronto se encontró a sí misma oculta con Luka tras un tronco de árbol evitando ráfagas de pintura violeta y amarilla, al parecer Rose se había recuperado rápido de la sorpresa y estaba en modo de batalla cubriendo a su novia que intentaba acribillar a su hermano.

Marinette parpadeo y se vio tan cerca de Luka que podía ver el rostro de el si levantaba un poco la vista más cerca de lo que pensó jamás.

Sus labios rozaron el cuello del chico accidentalmente cuando el se asomó un poco y disparó un par de veces a su hermana para obligarlas a ocultarse y el sonrojo en Marinette fue impresionante. Él sin embargo pareció no notarlo y la arrastro de nuevo con el para buscar otro lugar donde cubrirse.

Una vez dentro de una especie de cabaña ruinosa y con más espacio entre ellos Marinette volvió a respirar y se calmó. Era un juego algo salvaje pero no era nada comparado a vencer Akumas.

Ella podía con eso. Cargo su arma como Luka le había enseñado y miro un hueco en la pared de atrás antes de ver bolitas de pintura impactar contra la fachada de la cabaña y sonrió pensando en un pequeño plan para ganar.

—Luka... tengo una idea. Vamos a ganarle a Juls.

Los ojos azules del chico brillaron con alegría y se acercó a ella para escuchar su idea, al hacerlo sonrió ampliamente y asintió alegre antes de darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza y Marinette se encontró deseando no llevar esa horrible careta.

—Excelente idea... esa es mi chica lista.

Y sofocada por el sonrojo ante sus palabras se arrepintió y agradeció por la careta que ocultaba su rostro tan escarlata como si se hubiera disparado ella misma.

••••

—Juls... esto es tan divertido.

Juleka reia con alegre abandono y Rose la veía con una sonrisa tierna, le encantaban esos momentos en que la chica estoica perdía la compostura y era libre de expresarse ya fuera riendo o incluso mascullando algunas malas palabras al casi ser alcanzada por las balas de su hermano y permanecer ocultas tras una gigantesca rueda de madera.

—¿De verdad? Luka y yo comenzamos a venir hace un par de años a jugar aquí

Ambas estaban agitadas y sudorosas de correr para acorralar a sus amigos pero Luka era mucho más rápido incluso si protegía y guiaba a Marinette al mismo tiempo.

Rose estaba a punto de decir algo cuando noto que las bolitas de pintura azul dejaban de impactar en la rueda cuando un ruido la obligó a mirar atrás y se encontró cara a cara con Marinette apuntándoles con una sonrisa antes de disparar una ráfaga escarlata sobre ellas.

Juleka maldijo bajito cuando lanpintura azul se mezcló con la roja y fueron atacadas desde dos flancos con precisión y podía escuchar las risas de Luka burlándose de ella.

Cubierta de rojo y azul miró a su hermano y Marinette cubiertos con manchas amarillas y violetas pero no eran el desastre bicolor que ella y Rose lucian en ese momento.

—Ganamos hermanita tu invitas la pizza esta noche

Luka camino a Marinette sonriente y la abrazo un poco por los hombros y ella feliz por ganar y con la adrenalina de su pequeña batalla lo besó en la mejilla rápidamente antes de sonrojada sonreir a las chicas que la miraban con sonrisas grandes y ojos interrogantes.

—Esto fue muy divertido ¿Podemos volver otro día?

Juleka sonrió animada por la idea de una revancha y se decidió a no volver a subestimar a su amiga como alguien tan tranquila que no sería buena jugando.

Marinette era Inteligente y peligrosa para su bolsillo si seguían perdiendo, aún que ver a su hermano tan feliz y a Marinette brillando de alegría como no la había visto desde la vuelta de Lila valía la pena gastar un poquito más de su mesada.

•••••

Dudas, quejas u opiniones estoy a un comentario de distancia

Nox


	6. capítulo 5

Marinette se encontraba sentada en la entrada de su colegio dibujando rápidamente un vestido que había llegado a su mente al ver el suave movimiento de las nubes y los árboles con el viento, en esas semanas la inspiración le llegaba de fuentes completamente insospechadas y no era la primera vez que se sentaba en cualquier lugar a dibujar.

—Hola Marinette ¿Estas disfrutando tu soledad?

La voz de Lila la había interrumpido en medio de sus pensamientos y apartando su lápiz respaldo con molestia.

—Déjame tranquila Lila

No estaba de humor para soportar a esa pequeña mentirosa, estaba esperando que se aburrirá de ella y se marchara para despedirse de Adrien quien esperaba a su chófer a un par de metros de ellas.

—Solo me preocupas Marinette, quiero que estés cómoda en tu esquina.

Marinette intentó permanecer indiferente, reaccionar a Lila solo lograba que la chica deseara lastimarla aún más y no se sentía con fuerzas para luchar con ella más.

—No me importa si mientes Lila, a estas alturas solo lo siento por todos cuando tu farsa caiga.

Adrien las veía de reojo y pensó que intervenir podría ser una buena idea cuando su chófer llegó y con un suspiro subió al auto. Marinette es una chica fuerte, estará bien pensó antes de apartar la mirada mientras se alejaban del lugar.

—Te dije que dejaras de meterte en mis asuntos.

La sonrisa amable de Lila había desaparecido remplazada por la ira y el odio brillando en sus ojos.

—Si tus compañeros desde hace años son tan estupidos para abandonarte con solo unas cuantas lágrimas mías entonces no es realmente mi culpa.

Marinette lo sabía. Si no confiaban en ella luego de tanto tiempo entonces no podía culpar a nadie, simplemente ella no era parte del grupo tan firmemente como pensó.

—Deja de mentirles Lila, lo peor será para ti cuando todo se descubra.

Lila bufó irritada, no era como si esos chicos fueran brillantes o capaces de darse cuenta que estaban atrapados en su red y habían dañado a la santurrona de Dupain Cheng, si eran idiotas. Incluso si últimamente las imbeciles de Rose y Juleka se habían alejado de ella y seguían a Marinette ella podía volverlas parias sociales sin problemas.

—No, lo peor será para ti si sigues molestando Dupain- Cheng, voy a lograr que nadie en esta escuela te vuelva a hablar. Voy a arruinarte a ti y a tus nuevas amiguitas. Esas anormales Juleka y Rose van a odiarte cuando sepan que lo que les pasará es tu culpa.

Marinette sintió las lágrimas caer por su rostro, sus manos temblaron y se sintió terriblemente preocupada por que sus amigas pasaran por lo mismo que ella había sufrido desde la llegada de Lila.

—Te lo aseguro Lila Rossi si continúas molestando a Marinette, Rose y Juleka tu tendrás un grave problema.

Marinette estaba por hablar cuando una mano se colocó en su hombro y la dulce voz de Luka teñida de una dureza hasta entonces desconocida llegó a sus oídos. Vio su rostro serio y sus ojos azules jamás le habían parecido tan fríos.

Por primera vez sus ojos cálidos como el mar en una playa paradisíaca se veían tan fríos como un témpano de hielo y Lila que al verlo había sonreído dulcemente volvió a mostrar su expresión maliciosa al escucharlo hablarle.

—¿Tu lo evitarás héroe de cuarta?

No tenía sentido fingir con ese chico que le mostraba una fotografía suya junto a Marinette mientras su rostro estaba lleno de malicia y la otra chica parecía asustada, al parecer era amigo de Dupain Cheng y no caería tan fácil como los demás, la idiota había encontrado un chico con cerebro, una lástima que no se tragara sus mentiras por que seguramente sería una divertida distracción mientras atrapaba a Adrien y su fortuna de forma permanente.

—Si es necesario lo haré, seguramente a tu madre le encantará ver esta cara adorable de su hija cuanto esté video llegue a sus manos. ¿Debería enviarlo a su correo personal o al de la secretaría del embajador Rinaldi?

Marinette tomó la mano de Luka y el la sujeta con suavidad y ternura mientras sus fríos ojos miran a la italiana con una sonrisa irónica tirando de sus labios.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Nadie debía saber que su madre no era una embajadora, que era solo una miserable secretaria demasiado ocupada para dedicarle tiempo a su hija.

—Algunos no caemos con mentiras ridículas Rossi, puedo probar fácilmente en que trabaja tu madre y se también sobre tu padre y su... situación legal actual.

Luka sonreía con un ligero deje de diversión al ver a la italiana palidecer al escuchar la mención de su padre, y entonces reproduce el video, sus amenazas y la expresión maligna de su rostro nítidas en la pantalla.

—Te lo repito Rossi, alejate de Juleka, Rose y Marinette o este video estará en todas partes en cuestión de minutos si te acercas a ellas o vuelves a mentir para lastimarlas.

Lila solo miró fijamente su propio rostro en la pantalla y los ojos del chico alto, prometían un infierno si no lo obedecía pero ella no era ninguna niñita indefensa. Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para destruirlo antes de que realmente pudiera revelar nada sobre ella.

—Si el resto son tan idiotas para caer en tus mentiras no me importa pero si lastimas a los que amo te aseguro que cada una de tus mentiras será expuesta de la manera más pública y humillante posible y si terminas Akumatizada, bueno Ladybug es excelente encargándose del asunto.

Lila maldijo en su mente, aún no sabia como pero ese chico idiota se las pagaría, lo destruiría tan rápido que no sabría de donde llegaba el golpe y sin duda después se encargaría de que Marinette supiera que todo era su culpa. Esa maldita chica le pagaría esa humillación con creces.

Con un bufido de rabia se alejó golpeando con su hombro a Marinette al pasar y alejándose tan rápido como podía. Debía pensar como destruirlos. Y rápido.

—Luka...

Marinette se enterró en los brazos del chico llorando un poco, jamás pensó que alguien la ayudaría exponiéndose a caer bajo la mira de Lila y sus mentiras.

—Lo siento pequeña pero no pensaba quedarme callado observando como esa mentirosa vive feliz a costa de tu sufrimiento, aún menos cuando encontrar las pruebas de sus mentiras fue tan ridículamente simple.

Los ojos azules de Luka la miraban con cálida ternura y se sintió especial por ser quien estaba bajo esa dulce mirada. El era un buen chico y la había defendido. Había hecho lo que sus amigos de toda su vida no, le creía y tomaba su lado en esa discusión. La apoyaba a ella.

—Nunca pensé verte enojado. Aún menos ser hostil con alguien.

Suspiro más tranquila, no se sentía asustada de Luka, podía ver que no todo en el era ternura y amabilidad, obviamente tenía un lado un poco menos agradable pero estaba segura que estaba reservado solo para aquellos que lastimaba a sus seres queridos y se alegró profundamente de pertenecer a ese afortunado grupo.

—Solo soy amable con la gente que me importa, por lo general suelo ignorar a los demás y dejarlos que arreglen sus asuntos por si mismos pero... esta vez no podía.

Luka sonreía con dulzura, le gustaba Marinette, era una chica valiente, dulce e increíble que no merecía el trato que le daban sus compañeros.

El no era un héroe, no aspiraba a serlo tampoco, pero creía en hacer lo correcto. Y apoyar a Marinette y ayudarla lo era.

Incluso si tenía que hacer uso de su lado malo para hacerlo, había sido tan fácil descubrir los esqueletos en el armario de esa chica, cada mentira podía ser refutada con patética facilidad pero la parte amable de el le exigía darle una oportunidad de detenerse y dejar a Marinette, Rose y Juleka tranquilas antes de humillar a Lila Rossi exponiendo su triste verdad.

—Gracias, aún que realmente no creo que se detenga. Seguramente encontrará la manera de molestarme.

Marinette sabía que Lila era tan terca y rencorosa que ese encuentro solo le había hecho añadir a Luka a su lista negra y lo atacaría también, aunque confiaba en Luka y que no hubiera enfrentado a Lila sin un plan de contingencia.

—Tristemente no lo dudo, pero tendrás algo de tiempo tranquila y Lila caerá pronto. Seguramente esta tramando algo contra mi en estos momentos pero ya estoy preparado para eso.

Luka sonrió animado, quería ver a esa mocosa intentar derribarlo por que no le sería nada fácil, él no era un héroe ni aspiraba a serlo pero nunca dudaría en defender a los que ama.


	7. Capítulo 6

Marinette habia llegado a clases temprano esa mañana como ya era su nueva rutina y se había sentado junto a Juleka y Rose para charlar un poco sobre la cita de las chicas el día anterior.

Estaban riendo alegremente al recordar como habían pasado horas buscando a André por todo París para encontrarlo mientras volvían a casa tristes y cansadas.

—El helado de caramelo con fresa era extrañamente delicioso.

Lila las miraba con una sonrisa dulce pero los ojos llenos de amargo rencor al ver a Rose emocionada sobre su helado.

—Nunca había probado el mango con durazno pero era muy bueno también.

Lila sintió deseos de gruñir de rabia al ver reír a Marinette al ver a Juleka describir su helado con una sonrisa tímida, estaba furiosa pero mantenia su distancia.

En esos momentos solo podía acaparar lo más posible a Alya y Nino, sabía que era la mejor manera de tener cerca a Adrien y de alejar a la mejor amiga de Marinette de ella, quizá fuera amiga de ese par de idiotas pero sin duda perder a Alya seria lo peor para Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

—Marinette ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? Prometo que sera rápido.

Pero el rubio había caminado hasta Marinette y le había pedido hablar a solas, ella lo había seguido con una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza. Lila gruñó mientras ambos se alejaban de su rango de oído fingiendo que había sido picada por un mosquito para explicar su arrebato.

Adrien sonreía con dulzura mirando a la tímida chica sonrojada mientras recordaba la escena que había presenciado el día anterior antes de ir a casa y le preocupaba bastante lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre las chicas cuando el se fue.

—¿Estas bien? Te vi con Lila ayer antes de irme.

El corazón traidor de Marinette se agitó en su pecho al notarlo preocupado por ella y su sonrisa se agrandó ligeramente al mismo tiempo que su sonrojo aumentaba.

—Lo estoy.

Le alegraba realmente que pareciera que ambas chicas comenzaban a llevarse bien. Sabía que no era fácil para Marinette perdonar las mentiras debido a su sentido de la justicia pero Lila no era una mala chica.

Solo estaba confundida sobre cómo hacer amigos de verdad y pronto se daría cuenta de que no necesitaba mentir.

—Me alegra que se estén conociendo mejor. Estoy seguro que una vez que Lila vea que todos quieren ser sus amigos dejará de mentir. Solo tenemos que esperar.

Marinette frunció el seño y el sonrojo abandono sus mejillas, Adrien aún conociendo a Lila dudaba que la italiana solo buscaba destruirla.

—Lo dudo Adrien, ella me odia y estoy segura que intentara hacerme algo peor que destrozar mis bocetos.

Sabía que Lila y Chloe eran diferentes, la rubia atacaba verbalmente, intentaba menospreciarla y humillarla, incluso trató de robar sus diseños pero como su madre le dijo después de contarle el incidente eso solo significaba que la rubia apesar de su enemistad admitía su talento como diseñadora.

—Marinette no puedes asegurar que fue ella.

Claro que podía, era a ella a quien Lila miraba con tanto odio que a veces lograba asustarla un poco. Era a ella a quien declaró la guerra. Adrien no podía entender la situación por que no había visto como actuaba sin público alrededor.

—Lo fue Adrien. Ella me odia y está haciendo todo por alejar a mis amigos de mi.

Y la odiaba también en su otra identidad, había intentado entregarla a un Akuma después de todo y había sido Akumetizada ya un par de veces, quizá más pues el día de los héroes ella no era escarlata. Se encogió un poco sobre si misma al sentirse profundamente triste de que incluso Adrien dudara de ella.

—No creo que sea su intención, Rose y Juleka actuan normalmente contigo.

Adrien no podía entender que alguien fuera tan deliberadamente cruel como Marinette hacia sonar a Lila, es decir era solo otra chica como ellos. No podía ser tan malvada.

—Ellas saben la verdad, ellas me creen y Luka también.

Marinette suspiro cuando el recuerdo de unos tranquilos ojos azules y una melodía hermosa llegó a su mente y recupero la compostura. No estaba sola. Ya no. Tenia amigas y a Luka.

—¿El hermano mayor de Juleka?

Luka era su amigo. En ese punto de su vida para ella Luka era algo más que el hermano de su amiga, algo más que un amigo y no negaría que la hacía sentir cosas, que la confundía con sus sonrisas, que lograba sonrojarla con sus miradas.

—Si, tengo suerte de tener a alguien que cree en mi y me apoya. Luka si me defendió ayer de Lila sin dudarlo.

Con la cabeza en alto Marinette se alejó del rubio decidida a dejar de sufrir por alguien que no la veía. Que no la tomaba en cuenta a ella como una prioridad. Ella no merecía ser tratada así.

Adrien observó a la chica alejarse sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella, se llevó una mano al pecho con un sentimiento de pérdida atacando su corazón y la terrible sensación de que estaba actuando como un cobarde.

•••••

Lila había pasado la noche pensando y planeando y luego de una pequeña búsqueda encontro el colegio de Luka Couffaine.

Había escapado temprano de clases luego de una excusa y se dedicó a esperar a verlo marcharse oculta en un callejón cercano y luego de verlo hablar con algunas personas y despedirse de ellos se decidió a actuar.

Todo comienza con un pequeño drama, se dijo y comenzó a llorar y despeinar su cabello castaño para darle mayor realismo a su pequeño teatro, espero algunos minutos y después se acerco a un chico alto, de cabello castaño y piel morena.

Llego llorando amargamente y fingiendo temblar, comenzó a pedirle ayuda, le juro que estaba muy asustada y le describió a su atacante como un chico alto de cabello teñido a azul en las puntas, le contó como la había acorralado contra un callejón oscuro intentando forzarla a besarlo.

El chico la miró boquiabierto y la dejo hablar y casi soltó una carcajada que supo disimular cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos y el flash de una cámara los obligó a mirar hacia su izquierda.

—sonríe Lie-la

La chica tras la cámara llamada Camille, una pequeña rubia con cabello corto y unas delicadas gafas de montura metálica sonríe como un tiburón que acorraló a un buzo contra un banco de coral y Lila aún en contra de su mejor juiciose estremese un poco.

—Vaya Luka, ¿tienes un gemelo malvado?

El chico empujó a Lila alejandola y sacudiendo su ropa como si el contacto de la chica la hubiese ensuciado y veía a Luka con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sabes algo Paul tendré que interrogar a mi madre, si lo tengo esta dejando por el suelo mi reputación.

Lila rechino los dientes al escuchar su propia voz saliendo de la camara de la enana rubia frente a ella y quiso arrancarla de sus manos, pero ambos chicos bloqueaban su paso.

—Cierto, mira que acorralar chicas tan feas para besarlas. Es asqueroso.

El castaño la miró de pies a cabeza como quien mira a un extraño espécimen buscando su origen y preguntándose cómo algo tan raro existe.

—Vamos chicos es muy grosero con una chica decirle la verdad así de golpe. Mataran su amor propio y eso es inhumano, por que con esa cara necesita mucho para salir en público.

Y de nuevo esa rubia idiota, Lila levantó la barbilla y gruñó de rabia.

—Te juro que me las vas a pagar Couffaine.

Pero no le dejaría ver que estaba contra las cuerdas, nunca. Ella era una excelente actriz y podía pensar como acabar con ese idiota chico antes de destruir por completo a Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

—No Rossi, si no paras esto tus mentiras serán expuestas y yo no soy tan dulce como Marinette. A mi no me interesa particularmente no dañar tu reputación o tus sentimientos. Lo que sea que te pase no es mi problema y mucho menos me importa.

Lila gruñó aún más molesta, ese chico era peligroso. Era inteligente y escurridizo, no la había subestimado y estaba preparado para enfrentarla pero ella estaba acostumbrada a ganar. Ella siempre gana, se lo repitió mentalmente varias veces en un intento de calmar la furia.

—Deja de intentar difundir rumores aquí pequeña Lie-la, toda la escuela está advertida sobre ti y la gran mayoría a visto tu fea cara amenazando a una bonita chica.

Quizá ese idiota estaba a salvo en su escuela, se había movido rápido y ella fue un paso más lenta pero no podía protejer a Dupain-Cheng en su propia escuela y ella se encargaría de que fuera expulsada y además odiada por todos sus compañeros.

—Aquí nadie creerá en una mentirosa como tú sobre la palabra del consejo estudiantil, que casualmente somos nosotros.

Mirando a los tres estudiantes mayores que la miraban burlones apreto la mandíbula, levantó la barbilla y se alejó con tanta calma y dignidad como pudo reunir. Ella ganaría. Destruir a Marinette Dupain-Cheng y a la maldita Ladybug era su meta y lo lograría.

—¿Se detendra?

La voz de Camille aún sonaba ligeramente burlona al ver a la chica alejarse mientras disimulaba la rabia que la consumía. Esa mucosa malcriada era una plaga y como toda plaga debía ser exterminada cuanto antes para evitar más daño colateral.

—No. No me sorprendería que en unos minutos tengamos un ataque de Akuma de nuevo y será ella, comienzo a creer que ella llama voluntariamente a esas cosas para poder vengarse.

Luka suspiro cansado, esa chica era sin duda peligrosa. No se rendiría fácilmente y sin duda pronto buscaría otra manera de atacar y esperaba realmente que cuando lo hiciera lograra protejer a su hermanita, a Rose y a Marinette. Sobre todo a Marinette quien era sin duda el blanco principal de la mitomana italiana.


	8. Capítulo 7

Marinette había estado algunas horas en su habitación digitalizando sus diseños cuando la voz de Luka la sorprendió.

-Lila fue a mi colegio hace un rato

El chico subía por la trampilla de su alcoba con una sonrisa y Marinette no pudo evitar notar cuán bonita era esa sonrisa confiada en los finos labios del chico.

-¿Está todo bien?

Pero Lila era peligrosa, no podía asegurar que no hubiera ya inventado mil mentiras intentando dañar a su Luka por defenderla y la culpa comenzaba a extenderse en su pecho y garganta dejando un amargo sabor allí por donde tocaba.

-Claro, intento convencer a uno de mis amigos que la ataque para besarla.

Marinette frunció el seño al verlo suspirar con desgano mientras se sentaba en su diván rosa y sacaba su guitarra para comenzar a tocar acordes al azar.

-Esa mentirosa descarada...

Odiaba a la mentirosa de Lila, si la buena reputación de Luka era empañada por su culpa entonces no podría perdonarse a sí misma. Una furia cruda comenzó a arder en su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de deseo de venganza.

Lejos de allí, una ventana redonda dejaba entrar poco a poco la luz del sol mientras su enemigo comenzaba a notar sus emocion alteradas y a sonreír ante la potente emoción negativa que estaba feliz de aprovechar.

Una mariposa inmaculada mente blanca fue tomada en su mano izquierda y justo antes de que la cubriera con su derecha los suaves acordes de una dulce y tranquila canción calmaron de golpe a la furiosa chica.

Tan abruptamente como la emoción había aparecido para desconcierto de hawk moth se esfumó dejándolo frustrado y furioso.

-No te preocupes, todos en mi colegio vieron el video, no encontrará aliados ni víctimas allí. Esa mentirosa no debió meterse con ustedes.

Claro que esa mentirosa era astuta y actuaba rápido, él contaba con ello realmente y había tomado sus precauciones para evitar caer en su tela de araña también.

-Gracias Luka, por todo.

Marinette se sentó a su lado, acercándose un poco hasta que el calor reconfortante del cuerpo del guitarrista la tranquilizó aún más.

-¿Que tal fue tu día hoy?

Los suaves acordes, el calor, el aroma cítrico, con notas maderadas y ligeramente almizcladas era sutil pero definitivamente maravilloso. Dejaba una sensación en ella similar a un paseo en bote bajo el cálido sol de verano, era sin duda el aroma perfecto para Luka.

-Se que no va a detenerse, comenzó a alejar aún más a Alya y Nino, por lo que esta constantemente inventando más y más mentiras al punto que ya no es coherente y nadie lo nota.

Respiro profundo, llenando sus pulmones con ese aroma encantador y descubrió que el perder a sus amigos, al menos a algunos de ellos ya no le dolía tanto como antes.

-La forma rápida de acabar con esto es exhibirla con este video pero te ha estado molestando tanto que siento que una revancha tan simple no es suficiente.

Luka dejó de tocar la guitarra y fijó sus ojos en los de la chica, él sabía cuanto le dolió a la pequeña Marinette ser abandonada por los amigos por los que ella se había esforzado tanto y a quienes ella siempre apoyó.

-¿A que te refieres?

Ella era ridículamente buena, incluso cuando todos le habían dado la espalda ella estaba preocupada por lo que les pasaría cuando la verdad se revelara y sus sueños y esperanzas cayeran en picado.

-Si expongo el video en redes sociales, por ejemplo, todos verán que tu no mentías pero algunos le darán el beneficio de la duda sobre sus otros inventos por que preferirían no ser tachados de idiotas y credulos. Pero si dejamos que sus mentiras caigan una a una se sabrá toda la verdad y nadie podrá negar lo obvio.

Pero Luka dudaba que esos amigos merecieran tanta preocupación, la habían tratado realmente mal y la abandonaron atraídos por las mentiras de una completa desconocida. Eran idiotas crédulos pero estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos tomaría a bien que esa verdad fuera expuesta.

-Supongo que tienes razón Alya odia equivocarse y mantendrá la idea de que Lila es sincera para no aceptar que cometió un error de juicio.

Marinette comenzó a sentirse un poco sofocada y guió a Luka por la habitación hasta llegar a la escotilla que daba acceso a su pequeña terraza. Necesitaba aire fresco y a Luka para despejarse la negatividad.

-No te preocupes podemos acabar poco a poco sus mentiras. Una de las más obvias es conocer al príncipe Alí.

Se acomodaron juntos en el suelo rodeados del cálido sol, del ruido de las calles ajetreadas y algunas bocinas de coches que sonaban lejanas.

-Rose me contó que vendrá de visita en dos semanas para organizar una fiesta para recaudar fondos para un orfanato.

Luka, con los dedos picandole por tomar la mano de Marinette se conformó con tomar firmemente su guitarra y comenzar una suave melodía.

-Si, y Jagged aceptó tocar en el evento, lo publicó en su página oficial.

La melodía era tímida, relajante pero había algo, algo oculto entre las notas que hacía a Marinette muy feliz sin saber realmente por qué.

-Estoy segura que Lila buscará la manera de que sus mentiras no se descubran.

Claro que esa descarada mentirosa intentaría algo pero esta vez Marinette no estaba sola y mientras estuviera en su mano no volvería a dañarla. Después de todo el era mayor. Quizá solo un par de años pero no lograría engañarlo fácilmente.

-No te preocupes por eso, ayer Rose le contó al príncipe Alí sobre Lila y sus mentiras, no caerá en las garras de la mentirosa después de ver ese pequeño video que mi cuñada le envió y Jagged Stone no va a creer en la pequeña mentirosa sobre la maravillosa chica que diseñó sus gafas de sol favoritas y la portada de su disco.

Sus dedos aún arrancaban hermosos sonidos a su guitarra mientras veía a Marinette suspirar.

-Solo quiero que se detenga Luka, dañará a muchas personas cuando todos sus inventos se derrumben.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro suavemente y Luka dejó de tocar, sabía que si bien la música hablaba bastante bien por el también había momentos donde se necesitan las palabras.

-Eres una chica amable, se que tienes alma de heroína y no soportas ver a otros salir heridos pero no puedes evitarles las consecuencias de sus acciones y omisiones.

Y ese era uno se ellos. Necesitaba que Marinette entendiera que nada de lo que Lila Rossi hacía era su culpa ni era su responsabilidad evitarle daño a sus amigos.

-Extraño a mis amigos, pero ya no me siento igual sobre ellos. Después de ver lo fácil que me dejaron sola no se si quiero que todo vuelva a ser lo que era antes.

Los ojos azules de Marinette estaban acuosos por las lágrimas contenidas pero también estaban llenos de algo más. Pena y resignación.

-Es normal pequeña, viste el lado más oscuro de sus personalidades dirigido a ti. Si por ejemplo yo te hablara a ti como lo hice a Lie-la ya no querrias ser mi amiga

Marinette había entendido que sus amigos no habían sido robados, no. Ellos se habían entregado voluntariamente.

-No me imaguine que podías sonar tan amenazante Luka, pero se que eres un buen chico.

Luka se encogió de hombros suavemente y acarició su guitarra con dulzura evitando así que sus dedos acariciaran las mejillas de Marinette.

-La verdad tengo un fuerte temperamento pero mamá dice que fui bendecido con mucho autocontrol. Simplemente medito para mantenerme tranquilo y si necesito descargar algo de furia siempre puedo practicar algo de artes marciales.

-Espera un minuto... ¿Prácticas karate?

Marinette lo miraba sorprendida, es decir era bastante obvio para ella que Luka estaba en forma, era una chica con ojos en la cara que funcionaban muy bien pero jamás lo había imaginado como un chico que se dedicara a las artes marciales.

-Lo hice cuando era muy pequeño y conseguí mi cinturón negro a los 14 años pero también me interesaron algunas artes marciales más y dejé de practicarlo activamente.

-Eso es impresionante Luka. ¿Cuales son las otras?

-Tomé clases de muay thai un muy corto tiempo y llevo cuatro años practicando Krav Maga, es realmente mi favorito.

-¿Cual es la diferencia?

Luka estaba un poco cohibido pero la mirada emocionada de Marinette lo instaba a seguir hablando.

-Es quizá el más complejo. Originalmente solo se enseñaba a soldados pero esta muy enfocado a defenderse y salir de situaciones difíciles. Debes analizar las situaciones y actuar en consecuencia con movimientos precisos.

Ante las palabras de Luka su Ladybug interior comenzó a gritar desesperada que algo así sería perfecto para luchar contra los akumas y Marinette solo pudo darle la razón.

-¿Seria terriblemente grosero de mi parte pedirte que me enseñes un poco para defenderme? Entre Lila y los akumas atacando París a todas hora creo que sería genial no estar indefensa.

Luka le sonrió, era una idea genial a decir verdad pues Marinette parecía ser un verdadero imán para el peligro.

-Creo que tienes razón. Creo que la cubierta del barco seria un buen lugar, tengo algunos sacos de box que nos pueden ayudar. Deben estar en algún lugar en ese caos que mamá llama hogar.

-Eres el único adolescente que conozco que desea orden en su casa.

Marinette se río de la mueca frustrada de Luka al pensar en el eterno desorden en su hogar.

-Perder cosas en mi casa es fácil, mi vieja guitarra lleva perdida más de un año en el desorden de la casa, fue más sencillo conseguir una nueva.

Una risilla resignada se escapó de Luka al recordar a su antigua y amada guitarra acústica que aún estaba desaparecida.

-Vaya, no luce tan terrible.

-Solo por que no conoces la habitación de mamá...

El falso estremecimiento de horror de Luka la hizo reír y el correspondio con una alegre sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos azules brillaran como el cielo de primavera.

-Gracias Luka, por todo. Por creer en mi y no abandonarme.

Se acercó aún más a Luka y el la abrazó contra su pecho dónde Marinette suspiro satisfecha y relajada mientras sus ojos miraban el cielo teñido de naranjas, rosas y rojos de un hermoso atardecer Parisino.

-No es necesario dar las gracias, siempre estaré para apoyarte cuando me necesites.

Sentada allí en su pequeña y acogedora terraza junto a Luka que la arropaba con su calor y su aroma maravilloso por fin pudo sentirse relajada, ese pequeño peso en su corazón causado por la soledad comenzaba a desvanecerse y la felicidad tímidamente se extendía como los pétalos de una flor se abren ante los primeros rayos del sol al amanecer.

-x-

Opiniones? Sugerencias? Tomatasos? Algo?


	9. Capítulo 8

Estaba completamente furiosa, arrojar cosas al suelo de su habitación no era suficientemente destructivo para Lila que paseaba por su habitación intentando pensar en algo.

Algo grande que arruinará totalmente a esa mojigata de Dupain-Cheng. Algo tan malo que lo recordará toda su patética vida y borrara esa sonrisa alegre y asquerosa de su cara. La odiaba, la odiaba tanto que deseaba verla destrozada y rota.

Deseaba verla con los ojos muertos y sin ser capaz de sonreír, pero esa maldita chica había logrado conservar algunos de sus amigos y luego estaba ese Luka Couffaine arruinando sus planes.

Tenia que hacer algo. Lo que fuera que dejara a Dupain-Cheng hundida en la miseria y entonces Adrien sería suyo.

La arrogante Chloe no le suponía un problema, con sus acciones se habia encargado ella misma de que el inocente y bien intencionado Adrien no la viera como una pareja romántica nunca.

Pero Marinette era la clásica chica buena.

La muy idiota estaba tan enamorada del rubio que si él se lo pidiera estaba segura que sería incluso su tapete y estaba segura que el rubio estaba tan jodidamente necesitado de amor que se aferraria a esa idiota y su ciega devoción a él sin dudarlo para poder fingir que no estaba solo.

Se asomó por su ventana, dejó sus maliciosos ojos verdes vagar por el paisaje buscando algo, no sabía aún que buscaba pero estaba segura que lo encontraría y entonces notó a un grupo de chicos de apariencia sospechosa molestando a una chica en el parque frente a su casa y sonrió.

Lila tenía una idea... y Marinette caería.

.x.X.x.

La tarde estaba ligeramente fresca ese día, había sido un día gris y lluvioso por la mañana y pese a que la llovizna se había detenido hacia un tiempo el cielo continuaba de un apagado tono gris que la deprimia bastante.

Caminaba rápidamente hacia una entrega completamente sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su vacío bolso se sentía ligero y una extraña sensación de intranquilidad la atacaba como si algo estuviera terriblemente mal.

No estaba acostumbrada a no tener a Tikki a su lado y sentía una opresión en el pecho, algo parecido al miedo. Pero esa tarde su pequeña amiga estaba en la caja de los Miráculous con el resto de los Kwamis y ella estaba siendo paranoica. Era solo una entrega rápida y nada más, pronto volvería a casa y todo estaría bien.

Era una tarde ocupada en la panadería y sus padres le habían pedido hacer una entrega, al parecer era para una mujer mayor que vivía bastante lejos de la panadería. Su madre le había explicado que la nieta de la mujer deseaba hacerle un regalo por que no podría visitarla ese día por cuestiones de trabajo pero deseaba compensarlo aún cuando fuera un poco.

Había algo que la inquietaba sobre tener que ir tan lejos justo cuando Tikki no estaba con ella pero se dijo una y otra vez que estaba siendo ridícula y con una sonrisa se encaminó hasta el lugar.

—Hola guapa... ¿Necesitas compañía?

Marinette se estremeció al escuchar una voz masculina cerca a sus espaldas y giró sobre su eje tan rápido que un ligero mareo la atacó dejándola aturdida.

Frente a ella había dos chicos de apariencia extraña, ropa vieja y algo sucia, Marinette algo asustada dio un paso atrás solo para ser sujetada contra un tercer chico que olía a alcohol y tabaco rancios.

—Vamos guapa tu vendrás con nosotros y te cumpliremos tus fantasías si eres una buena chica.

El chico que la sujetaba por la espalda le hablo al oído mientras sus manos la sujetaban por las caderas con fuerza y Marinette nunca había estado tan asustada.

Ellos no eran Akumas, no estaban tras sus pendientes ni deseando acabar con París, esos tres la miraban con descaro de los pies a cabeza con intensiones nefastas y abrazó la caja de macarrones como si pudieran salvarla.

—Estas muy callada... vamos, seguro te vas a divertir mucho.

Marinette fue brutalmente arrastrada por las muñecas y en un momento de pánico gritó, gritó por ayuda pero las calles vacías le regresaban el eco de su voz y no pudo más que resistirse intentando clavar los talones al suelo y llorar.

—Por favor... solo déjenme sola.

Sabia que su voz era un murmullo roto pero su garganta desgarrada a esas alturas no daba para más. No sabía cuántas cuadras la habían arrastrado cuando vio una reja y se sujetó a ella con fuerza logrando que el tipo la soltara un segundo.

Otro de los tipos al parecer cansado de su resistencia la golpeó con fuerza en el rostro haciéndola sentir mareada y a punto de desmayarse pero se negó a soltarse.

Preferiría morir que ir con ellos, deseó que Tikki estuviera allí con ella, recordó a sus padres y a Luka, esa imagen le dio la fuerza de sujetarse más aún por que tenía que volver a ellos.

El mismo chico que la había golpeado la sujetó violentamente del cabello y lo vio levantar el puño de nuevo. Marinette cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando un golpe que nunca llegó, la mano en su cabello la soltó de pronto y un gruñido de dolor llegó a sus oídos.

—Vuelve a tocarla y un hueso roto será el menor de tus problemas.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de Luka, fría, cortante y furiosa.

Francamente escalofriante.

Luka estaba sobre el chico que la había golpeado, la rodilla de Luka lo mantenía de cara al pavimento y sostenía su brazo derecho en una posición antinatural aparentemente muy dolorosa por la mueca agónica en el rostro de su atacante.

Los otros dos miraban a su amigo con la intención de ayudarlo pero el sonido de una sirena lleno el aire y ambos corrieron abandonando a su compañero sin miramientos.

El oficial Roger detuvo su patrulla y saltó de inmediato a detener al chico en el suelo en cuanto Luka lo soltó y el delincuente cojeando intento huir.

Marinette aún en el suelo aferrada a la reja fue abrazada por Luka y se hundió en sus brazos llorando silenciosamente mientras temblaba de miedo y alivio.

—Tranquila Marinette, estoy aqui... estas a salvo.

Luka estaba colérico, dislocar el hombro de ese cabrón no le bastaba, hubiera deseado poder estampar su cara contra el concreto un par de veces al menos pero la asustada chica en sus brazos era su prioridad y por nada del mundo la dejaría sola.

Se apartó un poco para quitarse la chaqueta y la cubrió con ella antes de tomarla en sus brazos al notar que ella parecía no poder sostenerse por sí misma y vio al oficial meter al bastardo en la patrulla y cerrar la puerta.

—Otra unidad está buscando a los otros dos pero con el testimonio de este delincuente no será difícil atraparlos. Gracias por llamarnos chico, se que mantenerse racional es difícil en momentos así.

Luka había estado camino a casa luego de su última entrega del día a un cliente habitual cuando escucho gritos y había llamado a la policía de inmediato. Pero al estar más cerca había reconocido la voz de su Marinette y su cuerpo se había movido por si solo.

—Lo único importante es que ella esté bien...

Su cuerpo había actuado y cuando volvió a sus sentidos estaba sujetando al bastardo contra el suelo y el lejano sonido se sirenas policíacas lo había regresado por completo a la realidad antes de tomar la cabeza del sujeto y machacarla contra el pavimento.

—Debemos ir a la estación de policía para tomar sus declaraciones y presentar cargos. Llamaremos a sus padres en el camino.

Luka apretó más fuerte a Marinette que lloraba muy bajito en su cuello, lo aferraba como si temiera que se fuera a desvanecer y murmuraba una y otra vez que no la dejara sola.

Y Luka se juro que no lo haría.

Nunca más.

...

Honestamente no se que decir, creo que Lila, esta Lila está honestamente loca...


	10. Capítulo 9

Marinette no podía detenerse, lloraba amargamente, no un llanto estridente, no sofocantes sollozos ni gritos atronadores.

No, su llanto era suave, grandes lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, sollozos pequeños y tristes gemidos que rompían el corazón de todos a su alrededor.

Sus padres la miraban con la culpa y el dolor en la mirada. Ambos se culpaban. Ninguno lo decía pero ambos pensaban en que jamás debieron enviar a su hija, a su pequeña hija adolescente sola a un lugar desconocido por mucho que fuera una entrega de la panadería.

Un médico había revisado sus heridas, su labio estaba roto, su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado y comenzaba a tornarse morado, en sus muñecas había huellas muy claras de que había sido arrastrada violentamente y su muñeca izquierda estaba luxada. Los cardenales ya eran brutalmente oscuros.

Luka aún la mantenía abrazada, suavemente la sostenía contra él y su madre sujetaba una de sus manos. Tom, su padre, tenía miedo de tocarla, había visto como su hija temblaba cuando el médico se acercó a ella y estaba aterrorizado de lastimarla.

Llevaban ya unas horas en la estación de policía y sus declaraciones habían sido tomadas por lo que el oficial que los atendió les pidió ir a casa y descansar, los dos delincuentes prófugos fueron atrapados y ya estaban en camino y el otro estaba en el hospital para que le re colocaran el hombro dislocado.

No había nada que pudieran hacer hasta el siguiente día y Marinette necesitaba descansar.

.x.X.x.

Aferrada a la tela de la playera de Luka la agotada Marinette dormitaba, el chico había llamado a su madre y le contó en susurros lo ocurrido, luego de que Sabine y Anarka hablaran se decidió que lo mejor por el momento era no privar a la chica de su fuente de seguridad.

Luka se quedaría con ellos, Tom le había sonreído con tristeza al jovencito mientras le pedía cuidar de su pequeña, le confió que aunque era incómodo pedirle a un chico que durmiera junto a su bebé la situación lo ameritaba. Sabine le había tomado la mano y le dijo cuán agradecidos estaban y cuanto confiaban en él.

Ambos sabían que Luka amaba a su hija pero también sabían que la respetaba y cuidaba como nadie más. Luka les juro que jamás, de verdad jamás se aprovecharía de Marinette.

Con un encogimiento de hombros apenado les dijo que realmente amaba a la chica y que solo deseaba verla sonreír de nuevo, que dedicaría su vida a hacerla sonreír independientemente de si ella lo amara o no.

-Sere su amigo si ella desea que lo sea, estaré a su lado mientras ella me deje estarlo y nunca la obligaría a corresponder a mis sentimientos. Ella es libre de amarme o no, esa es su elección

elección pero no cambia que yo la amo y estaré aquí. Con ella y para ella, siempre.

Sabine y Tom se marcharon dejando a Luka velar el inquieto sueño de su hija mientras Tikki oculta de todos miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su amiga y se culpaba a si misma por dejarla sola.

.x.X.x.

La mañana siguiente al ataque Marinette desperto inquietantemente tranquila, estaba aún abrazando a un dormido Luka, con sus manos pálidas apretando su camiseta y sus ojos azules fijos en Tikki.

Ninguna decía nada por miedo a despertar a Luka pero ambas se miraban, el arrepentimiento, la culpa y el miedo en los ojitos de la pequeña y la profunda pena en los ojos de la chica que le sonrió un poco.

"No fué tu culpa" decían esos ojos y Tikki lloro aún más, odiaba al mundo por hacer sufrir a alguien con un corazón tan bello como el de Marinette.

Luka desperto unos segundos después de que Tom y Sabine entraran a la habitación, Tikki se ocultó y vio a todos prepararse para salir. Debían volver a la estación de policía esa mañana y ninguno asistiría a clases ese día al igual que la panadería cerraría sus puertas el tiempo necesario.

.x.X.x.

Lila Rossi caminaba alegremente a clase, estaba llegando temprano y había dormido maravillosamente pensando en que a esas alturas Marinette debía estar destrozada, con suerte incluso aún desaparecida o con más suerte aún podría no aparecer nunca más.

Soltó una alegre risita al pensar en que en todo caso ese sería un buen día sin ella, seguramente no estaría en clases y eso pintaba una maravillosa expectativa para su día.

Tenía razón, su profesora había anunciado la ausencia de Marinette y pese a las preguntas no respondió nada más allá de una ausencia por enfermedad.

Estudio a sus compañeros con discreción, Alya, Nino y Adrien no parecían preocuparse y el resto estaban en sus propias ocupaciones exceptuando a Juleka y Rose que estaban pálidas y preocupadas pero eso era obvio. Ese par sabría si algo le pasará a la estúpida de Marinette.

Estaba a punto de provocarlas para sacarles la verdad sobre la estúpida pero se contuvo. Era mejor mantener la fachada de inocencia y preocupación por una compañera enfermera. Quizá hasta podría ofrecer ir a entregarle las notas de clase y enterarse de paso de lo ocurrido.

.x.X.x.

Luka estaba colérico. A un nivel que jamás había estado antes, mantenía un rostro tranquilo pero dentro ardía en rabia. Había visto el Akuma en la ventana pero no estaba dispuesto a caer de nuevo y su ira se mantenía controlada.

Sabia que el Akuma no se marcharía pero de momento todos estaban controlando sus emociones, incluso Marinette que se aferraba a su bolsito como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Habían estado en la estación escuchando los testimonios de los pandilleros detenidos con creciente horror. Ellos no habían atacado a Marinette por azar. Ellos sabían que ella estaría allí y les habían dicho que ella quería eso, que era su fantasía y que actuaría como si no lo deseara por que eso era exactamente lo que buscaba.

Luka miraba con tanta rabia contenida a los sujetos que los tres se mantenían callados, respondiendo a las preguntas sobre quien les indicó a donde ir y aunque dudaron un poco un discreto crujido en los nudillos de Tom Dupain los hizo temblar y comenzar a hablar.

Si el esbelto chico peli azul le había dislocado un hombro a su líder no querían pensar en lo que el imponente hombre tan corpulento que para que un músculo se moviera otros más tenían que desplazarse para hacer sitio podría hacerles si no cooperaban.

Hablaron sobre una chica, una chica morena de ojos verdes que los había buscado, que les contó como tenía una amiga que deseaba cumplir una retorcida fantasía y que aún cuando no estaba de acuerdo la ayudaría.

Esa misma chica les había dicho donde encontrarían a la chica y les mostró una fotografía. Habían esperado que todo sería simple pero la chica se resistió demasiado y entonces el chico peli azul los habia atacado.

Luka estaba tan colérico que cuando la mariposa se posó en el móvil que sacó de su bolsillo mando al diablo la voz de Howk moth para sorpresa de Matinette y sin demora les mostró a los presentes un video.

Lila fue reconocida y el oficial de policía anotó los datos de la chica que el mismo Luka les dio mientras les contaba como esa chica estaba molestando a Marinette y como había intentado varias cosas para desacreditarlos.

Todos escucharon a Marinette llorar mientras contaba su experiencia con Lila, las amenazas, las mentiras y las miradas de odio, en murmullos rotos habló sobre su acoso escolar y que jamás imaginaron que llegaría a intentar que algo tan horrible le pasará.

Los atacantes fueron devueltos a su celda y en medio de un sofocante silencio solo roto por el crujido de nudillos de Tom Dupain y el muy suave tarareo con el que Luka calmaba a una Marinette que vagaba entre el miedo y la furia sin poder permanecer en una u otra.

El oficial decidió que era el momento de llamar a la madre de la chica Rossi y llegar al fondo de todo ese asunto.

.x.X.x.

Comente que Lila era terrible y sería peor... pues si ella es peor, pero su merecido está a punto de llegar y de manera tal que ni su llanto y mentiras la ayudarán. Las pruebas son irrefutables...


	11. Capítulo 10

Desde que era niña pequeña había demostrado ser inteligente y observadora por lo que viendo el mundo a su alrededor había decidido lo que quería y lo que no quería para su vida. Había crecido con una madre ocupada y un padre parcialmente ausente.

Lila sabia que su historia no era interesante, no era una chica rica, no venia de una familia con conexiones ni tampoco tenia logros impresionantes pero había tenido una infancia relativamente feliz.

Quizá había sido un poco solitaria mientras crecía y por eso anhelaba tanto la atención de todos a su alrededor. La falta de atención de sus padres era algo que siempre le molesto pero si era honesta, eso era mas bien una excusa. Ella simplemente amaba la atención.

Su madre se mataba trabajando ahogando su miseria por un mal matrimonio y una hija que no había deseado y le había truncado el futuro que siempre imagino, en la frágil esperanza de alcanzar el trabajo de sus sueños a base de puro esfuerzo y trabajo duro.

Su padre era el extremo opuesto.

Un espíritu libre que solo se preocupaba por si mismo y que con tal de tener lo que quería no daba importancia al método o sobre quien fuera necesario pasar para tenerlo.

Lila había descubierto a los diez años que su padre se dedicaba a vender drogas o extorsionar personas para obtener el dinero con el que cumplía sus caprichos y por el contrario de su madre que se horrorizo al saberlo Lila solo lamento que lo atraparan pues sabia que su vida no seria la misma sin los lujos y el dinero fácil que le garantizaba que sus compañeros hicieran siempre su voluntad.

Luego de que su padre fuera encarcelado en Italia y su madre decidiera que París era el mejor lugar para escapar de las burlas y juicios de cuanta persona los conocía se decidió a jamas dejarse atrapar y a conseguir todo lo que deseara sin importar el costo. Ella era mas lista que su padre sin dudas y tendría éxito donde él miserable de su papá fracasó.

Ella era lista, astuta y decidida, Lila sabía eso pero sentada en la estación se policía con la mirada amarga e iracunda de su madre sobre ella mientras un oficial de policía mal encarado anotaba todo lo que decía sin creerse en ningún momento sus palabras y sin conmoverse por su llanto supo que estaba perdida.

No había manera de salir de eso intacta y todo era culpa de la maldita Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Estaba perdida pero aún era menor de edad y sería juzgada como tal, si jugaba bien sus cartas solo estaría condenada hasta su mayoría de edad y eso era en lo que debía concentrar sus esfuerzos.

Decidida se dijo que no importaba cuanta mierda amenazara con ahogarla ella saldría de eso y se vengaría incluso se le tomaba años llegar a ello.

.x.X.x.

Marinette había dicho la verdad todo el tiempo y Alya quería gritar de frustración y enfado.

Había dudado de su mejor amiga y había dejado la credibilidad de su blog por el suelo con las muchas historias que público sobre Lila y sus mentiras. Había publicado esas cosas sin siquiera dudar de ella o buscar pruebas de las hazañas extraordinarias de las que le contaba siempre olvidando la primera regla de un periodista.

Siempre verifica tus fuentes.

Ver salir a la italiana de la escuela con su madre colérica que la arrastraba del brazo sin darle oportunidad de escabullirse o hablar mientras le gritaba sin importar quién escuchara que sus mentiras acababan allí y ahora.

Que no toleraría ver como sus mentiras estaban lastimando a las personas a su alrededor y como estaba truncando su futuro pues las mentiras se derrumbarían tarde o temprano.

Alya la había visto subir junto a la mujer a una patrulla mientras Nino y Adrien de pie a su lado miraban todo con los ojos muy abiertos y juraría que escucho al rubio murmurar muy bajito que seguramente Lila no tenia nada que ver con que Marinette no asistiera a clases casi como si intentara convencerse a si mismo.

Poco a poco la patrulla se alejo y Alya decidió ir a buscar a Marinette, sabia que era tarde, había cometido un error tras otro y a esas alturas solo podía implorar que su amiga la perdonara, estaba a punto de caminar rumbo a la panadería cuando la suave voz de Juleka la sorprendió.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, Marinette y su familia no están en casa en este momento.

Alya noto el tono tenso de la voz de la chica, sus ojos preocupados y la manera en la que aferraba la mano de Rose entre la suya como si dependiera de la pequeña rubia mantenerla anclada a su lado y no rendirse ante la ira que brillaba sus ojos y que le resultaba completamente desconocida en la tímida y callada Juleka.

—Necesito verla Juls

La voz de Alya temblaba, estaba preocupada y la culpa la estaba devorando por dentro sin piedad recordandole cuan mala amiga era y cuanto le había fallado. Sentía como le temblaban las manos mientras borraba una tras otras las publicaciones sobre Lila.

—Pero si ella necesita verte... te buscara.

Quiso decir algo mas, quizá reclamar a Juleka que no era asunto suyo lo que pasara entre su mejor amiga y ella pero los recuerdos traicioneros llegaron a su mente. Muchos recuerdos de ella dejando a Marinette sola para pasar el rato con Lila y como en ese tiempo habían sido las dos chicas que se alejaban tomadas de la mano quienes habían estado con ella.

Con un suspiro de tristeza y resignación entendió que desde el momento en el que dudó de Marinette y creyó ciegamente en cada palabra de Lila había perdido el derecho a llamarse a si misma su mejor amiga.

.x.X.x.

Marinette estaba rodeada por el abrazo de Juleka y Rose llorando un poco pero con el principio de una sonrisa tirando de sus labios, estaban en su habitación sin saber que decir pero sin dejar de abrazarla con tanta fuerza como podían. Estaban tan felices de verla a salvo, veían las marcas púrpuras en su cuerpo y cómo aún temblaba un poco cuando les contaba lo ocurrido.

Luka las miraba desde la silla del escritorio de Marinette con una mirada tranquila mientras tomaba su guitarra con mimo y sorprendida Juleka lo veía tan cómodo como si de su hogar se tratara. Lo había visto ser abrazado cariñosamente por Sabine varias veces y como Tom le había insistido en que tomara un baño para refrescarse y relajarse luego de un largo día.

Juleka le había llevado una muda de ropa cuando llego y en esos momentos su hermano con el cabello húmedo y ropa limpia ya comenzaba a tocar una melodía suave y relajante que logró que Marinette sonriera con los ojos cerrados mientras una sensación cálida llenaba el lugar.

Juleka jamás había sido del tipo extrovertido y hablador, su timidez la llevó a ser reservada y observadora y ese día se dio cuenta cuán cerca estaban Luka y Marinette realmente.

Ese cálido sentimiento de comodidad y cariño entre ellos no habia nacido de la noche a la mañana si no mas bien había crecido poco a poco con su tiempo juntos y se notaba en como se miraban, en sus voces al hablar y en el afecto comodo que se brindaban en toques suaves y tiernos como un abrazo aquí, un beso en la frente allá o unas suaves palabras murmuradas al oído.

Juleka sonrío feliz aun que lo oculto entre el cabello negro de su amiga en mitad de su abrazo, estaba segura que pronto, y mucho, tendría una cuñada. No, no una cuñada, tendría una hermana.


	12. Capítulo 11

Los ojos azules de Marinette estaban perdidos en el paisaje nocturno de París desde su pequeña terraza con expresion triste, Tikki la veía temblar ligeramente pero no sabía si era de frío por el viento fresco de la noche o porque esta sería la primera vez que estaría sola luego del ataque.

Luka se había marchado a casa unos minutos antes y Marinette intentando ser valiente había rechazado la oferta de su madre de dormir a su lado. Tikki sabía que Marinette sentía miedo de ser descubierta como Ladybug pero también estaba aterrada de estar sola aún cuando sus agresores estaban en la carcel, incluida Lila quien sería ingresada en una correccional.

Tikki suspiró, sabía que Marinette no estaba en condiciones de ser una heroína con todo lo que había enfrentado en esos días y oraba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera necesario ser Ladybug. No cuando la pobre chiquilla estaba herida, física y emocionalmente.

Su muñeca lastimada era sin duda un problema grave, el antifaz y el traje cubrirían los hematomas en sus brazos y rostro pero no ayudaría con el dolor de usar una mano herida en absoluto y sería horrible de su parte obligarla a luchar soportando el dolor.

Flotando suavemente se colocó sobre su hombro con cuidado, lenta y delicadamente para no asustarla. Quizo hablar, consolarla y decirle que no estaba sola pero un estruendo impresionante la interrumpió y miro con pánico como media torre eiffel era aplastada.

—Tikki...

Los enormes ojos azules de Tikki vieron como su portadora aún temblando y apretando los dientes al mover bruscamente su brazo intentaba entrar para transformarse y decidió que no lo permitiría.

—No. No puedes y no te dejaré. Estas herida Marinette.

Negó vehementemente con su cabeza y cruzó sus brazos decidida. No la dejaría lastimarse. No así, ni siquiera por salvar París.

—Tengo un deber con Paris Tikki...

No, para Tikki ni siquiera París era más importante que su portadora. No podía dejarla hacer algo demente y suicida.

—Y yo contigo. No irás y punto.

Una columna de humo se elevó por el cielo seguida de los gritos de miedo y sonidos de personas huyendo.

—¿Qué propones entonces Tikki? Chat no puede solo con esto.

Marinette se veía desgarrada por no poder actuar, sabía que la mataba no ayudar pero realmente podrían confiar quizá en alguien más por una vez.

—Necesitamos un sustituto Marinette. Alguien que te sustituya por un tiempo mientras te recuperas pero que no pretenda quedarse los pendientes.

Quizá el mismo Chat podría usar por una vez los pendientes y luchar solo como Mr. Bug.

—Tikki... llévale los pendientes a Luka, se que puedo confiar en el.

Miro fijamente como Marinette se quitaba un pendiente y luego el otro antes de extenderlos hacía ella con una mirada determinada.

—¿Estas segura?

Marinette asintió con la determinación brillante en los ojos y una sonrisa que Tikki entendía bien, ella confiaría incluso su vida a Luka porque había demostrado que era un héroe.

—Completamente, una vez que el Akuma sea purificado vuelve aquí Tikki... por favor vuelve.

Luka era el héroe de Marinette y Tikki se juró protegerlo a toda costa.

—Si, y lo cuidaré bien Marinette. Lo prometo.

.x.X.x.

El suave sonido de una guitarra le indico a la pequeña Tikki que el joven guitarrista estaba en su habitación y eludiendo a Anarka quien se hallaba desordenado la cubierta se coló rápidamente hasta flotar frente al chico que permanecía sentado en su cama con los ojos cerrados.

—Luka Couffaine París y Ladybug te necesitan

Realmente no podía perder tiempo con algo más sutil en esos momentos y decidió hablar a riesgo de asustarlo pero en el fondo sabía que Luka era inteligente y racional.

—¿Qué eres tú pequeña?

Luka la miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de curiosidad y su guitarra fue apartada mientras le prestaba toda su atención.

—Soy Tikki, el Kwami de Ladybug. Esta es una emergencia y ella no puede luchar, solicita tu ayuda.

Le tendió los pendientes con cierta timidez al ver a Luka completamente sorprendido mirándola.

—Espera un minuto bichito, yo no podría suplantar a Ladybug, ella es una heroína profesional y yo...

Luka sacudía la cabeza y negaba con los brazos en un gesto que le recordó a Marinette y la obligó a sonreír un poquito al ver las similitudes entre ambos.

—Ladybug te a elegido por que sabe que puedes hacerlo. No tenemos mucho tiempo y la ciudad te necesita, solo recuerda que tu amuleto encantado te dará un objeto que te ayudará pero dependerá de ti encontrar la solución, luego de usarlo tienes 5 minutos antes de que la transformación caiga.

Tikki aún extendía los pendientes con una sonrisa pequeña que le decía que estaría bien, o al menos eso intentaba transmitir al chico.

—Esta bien bichito lo intentaré...

Luka se colocó los pendientes con dedos temblorosos y guardo los suyos en su bolsillo, suspiro para relajarse y miro al pequeño Kwami a los ojos.

—Solo tienes que decir Tikki motas. Gracias Luka Couffaine, lo harás genial... una vez que todo termine regresarás los pendientes y volveré con mi portadora.

Un pequeño asentimiento de Luka y Tikki se preparó, tenían una batalla que ganar y debía esforzarse mucho y mantener a Luka a salvo, era su deber para su portador, incluso si era temporal y además se lo prometió a Marinette.

—Aún no estoy convencido pero... ¡Tikki motas!

Lo vio erguirse en toda su altura antes de escuchar su voz y sentir la familiar succión que indicaba que su momento de luchar llegaba.

Ayudarían a esa pobre víctima de la mariposa y ganarían, por París y por Marinette.

.x.X.x.

Bueno hoy es un mini capítulo y necesito su ayuda... estoy buscando el nombre de héroe de Ladybug Luka y estaré esperando sus sugerencias tanto aquí como en wattpad donde también publico esta historia.

Planeo anotarlas todas en pequeños papelitos y elegir al azar. Obviamente el autor del nombre será mencionado y le daremos las gracias porque Lukabug aparecerá un par de veces mientras Marinette se recupera...

En cuanto al traje me hace pensar en su traje de Viperion pero las zonas color turquesa con el característico rojo a motas negras y un antifaz similar al de Ladybug, solo que con una línea negra al rededor. El yoyo a la cintura y la parte de sus abdominales en un tono gris muy oscuro o un rojo tan profundo que casi sea negro... no soy buena dibujando así que queda a su imaginación...

de antemano les agradece Nox...


	13. Capítulo 12

Luka se sentía extraño, él traje estaba ajustado a su cuerpo, negro con detalles escarlatas y motas negras.

Era como una segunda piel y su cabello era negro, completamente negro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Lanzo tentativamnete su yoyo hasta un edificio y se sorprendió bastante cuando la cuerda no jalo con fuerza y usando ese inesperado impulso pateó con fuerza al molesto akuma que acorralaba al héroe gato y aterrizó junto a él.

—Lo siento Chat Noir... llego tarde

Los ojos verdes de Chat estaban sorprendidos y lo miraba con evidente desagrado al notar su traje y los pendientes que portaba en esos momentos.

—¿Quien eres tú? ¿Donde está mi Lady?

Luka sonrió con tímida disculpa, no podía decir nada en realidad y con voz tranquila dijo lo único que podía decir.

—Me pidieron sustituirla por hoy.

Pero los ojos verdes que lo miraban estaban llenos de desconfianza y rechazo, era obvio que Chat no le creía.

—Imposible ella jamás entregaría su Miraculousa alguien más, ¡lo robaste de ella miserable ladron!

Un fuerte grito de Chat atrajo al villano que lanzó un disparo de su arma, tenía la apariencia de un arma futurista y de alguna manera le parecía familiar pero la potencia era enorme.

—Concentrate Chat Noir. Este Akuma es muy rápido y peligroso.

Un disparo redujo una buena parte de un edificio a escombros y Luka sintio un escalofrío de terror al pensar en los ciudadanos que pudieran estar allí atrapados pero si ganaban todo volvería a la normalidad y cuanto antes mejor.

—¡Entregame los Miráculous!

Un estridente grito los obligó a mirar donde el Akuma estaba y la sangre de Luka se heló en sus venas, Marinette, la casa de Marinette estaba a unos metros y podía ver a su musa allí en el balcón intentando entrar unos segundos antes de que el Akuma apuntara en esa dirección.

—Esa es la panadería Dupain... ¡Princesa!

El grito asustado de Chat llegó lejano a sus oídos, su cuerpo había reaccionado a una velocidad increíble y pronto se encontró con Marinette entre sus brazos a varios metros del techo destruido de la panadería.

—Disculpame por la rudeza señorita...

Vio los ojos azules de Marinette mirarlo fijamente y sus labios temblar al ver su casa destrozada y la apretó un poco más mientras avanzaba para ponerla a salvo.

—¡Tu no eres Ladybug!

Chat luchaba manteniendo ocupado al Akuma mientras el matrimonio Dupain salía de la panadería junto a algunos clientes y se refugiaban en otro edificio bajo la mirada aliviada de la chica en sus brazos.

—Soy su sustituto...

Estaban tan cerca que su voz fue un susurro tímido y agradeció su máscara roja por ocultar sus mejillas que en esos momentos sentía arder.

—¿Como debería llamar a mi héroe?

Incluso las puntas de sus orejas comenzaban a sentirse calientes ante la vergüenza de estar llevando en sus brazos a la chica mientras ella le sonreía agradecida.

—No soy realmente un héroe pero prometo protegerte... a todos en París en realidad.

Luka la dejó en el suelo con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, no sabía como el traje afectaba a su cuerpo y lo menos que deseaba era lastimarla.

—Muchas gracias señor cocinella

Un agradecimiento y una sonrisa lograron que Luka se sonrojara violentamente, estaba avergonzado por que jamás estaría a la altura de Ladybug. Ella era asombrosa y el sentía que solo sería un pobre sustituto indigno del nombre que le estaban confiando.

—No creo ser merecedor de ser una cocinella

Marinette fruncio el seño, el era completamente merecedor de ser llamado así, ella no pensaba en si misma como una Ladybug perfecta, ella sabía que tenía muchos defectos y que incluso antes llego a usar su poder para cosas ridículas en nombre su obsesión mal llamada amor.

—¿Te puedo llamar specks al menos?

Y Luka, dulce y valiente Luka merecia más ser el portador de la catarina que ella, el era noble, puro y desinteresado. El era un héroe en toda la extensión de la palabra y dudaba que pudiera encontrar a alguien mejor que el para confiarle a Tikki si llegara a ser necesario.

—Me gusta en realidad. Ocultate por favor me encargaré de esto en un minuto.

Viéndolo alejarse comprendió que enviar a Tikki a él no había sido una elección impulsiva, no. Ella lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. Luka era especial y no solo para ella.

—Vamos Chat Noir, la pequeña señorita está a salvo. Terminemos con esto rápido ¡Lucky Charm!

Luka sacudió la cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo que era hora de concentrarse mientras una cuerda roja con motas negras caía en sus manos y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en la farola que estaba muy cerca al Akuma.

—¿Como planeas enfrentarla con una cuerda?

Solo necesitaba mantenerlo distraído y usar la cuerda para inmovilizarlo, después de todo el principal peligro de ese Akuma era su arma, una pena que formara parte de su brazo y no pudiera arrancarla pero si podía evitar que la usara.

—Iremos por la opción simple, es momento de atar un buen nudo.

Miro a Chat un segundo y tomo su decisión, el Akuma avanzaba con sus ojos púrpuras fijos en el y eso era bueno, lo mantendría ocupado mientras lo guiaba a donde lo necesitaba.

—Toma este extremo y ata un extremo a esa farola...

Le arrojó la cuerda a Chat y dejó que Akuma lo persiguiera usando instintivamente su yoyo como un escudo, jamás dejó de moverse pues sabía que un blanco en movimiento es más difícil de enfocar y si los gritos frustrados del Akuma intentando hacer blanco y fallando eran un indicador entonces era muy cierto.

Vio a Chat tras el Akuma y usando su Yoyo golpeó el pecho de su enemigo con fuerza haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás golpeando la farola y con rapidez tomó la cuerda de Chat y lo ataron tan fuerte como fue posible con su brazo armado apuntando a su propia cabeza.

—Chat Noir usa tu cataclismo.

Gritos, una máscara púrpura sobre los ojos del Akuma y un resplandor negro tocando la punta del arma fueron el preludio a una mariposa púrpura, Luka la miró un poco antes de usar su yoyo como varias veces vio hacer a Ladybug y pronto había una pequeña y pura mariposa blanca elevándose al cielo.

—¿Donde está mi Lady?

La enojada voz de Chat lo obligó a mirar al héroe de pie a su lado, no podía decir nada más que lo ya dicho.

—Lo siento Chat Noir, no lo sé. Fui llamado a ayudar.

Tikki había aparecido tan repentinamente que no había tenido tiempo de pensar por que él. Por qué Ladybug le confio un tesoro tan valioso a él.

—¿Por que mi Lady entrego su Miraculous?

Luka entendía la reticencia de Chat Noir, no podía entenderlo el mismo, Ladybug le confió a él sus pendientes y no comprendía el porqué.

—Realmente no lo sé, tampoco se por que fui elegido pero estoy seguro de que será temporal.

Pero confiaba en Ladybug, ella tendría sus motivos para no poder estar allí y también para elegirlo.

—¿Ella está bien?

La voz de Chat Noir sonaba preocupada, triste. Quizá se preguntaba porque su compañera no estaba allí y porque no le dijo nada antes de enviar a alguien en su lugar.

—Su Kwami dijo que volvería con ella cuando esto acabara. Volverá Chat Noir.

Intento sonar reconfortante. El amor de Chat Noir por Ladybug no era un secreto para nadie en París y no saber de ella tenía que doler.

—Me tengo que ir... mi tiempo se agota y debo llevar a la víctima a casa.

Luego de una pequeña sonrisa del titular del gato y pronto se alejaba del lugar con el hombre aturdido entre sus brazos.

—Quería decir gracias de nuevo, estoy realmente agradecida contigo Speck, mi nombre es Marinette.

La voz dulce de su musa lo paralizó justo antes de saltar y alejarse del lugar, se volvió hacia ella y vio sus hermosos ojos azules mirándolo agradecidos.

—Me gusta el nombre Marinette yo debería darte las gracias a ti.

Y luego estaba esa sonrisa, la adorable y hermosa sonrisa de Marinette lo hizo sentir como Luka, como si ella lo estuviera viendo allí de pie con su ropa habitual y su guitarra al hombro y no con un super traje rojo y negro.

Y por un momento miro sus manos para asegurarse de que aún era Speck y no Luka. El suave sonido de sus pendientes lo sobresaltó y se dio cuenta que se le acaba el tiempo y debía salir de allí.

—Lo siento Marinette, debo irme.

Marinette sonrió al ver a Luka alejarse y suspiró, estaban a salvo. París estaba a salvo y sobre todo Luka lo estaba también.

.x.X.x.

—¡Tikki!

Marinette estaba tan feliz de tener a su amiga de vuelta, aún si fueron solo minutos lejos de ella la había extrañado tanto.

—¿Marinette estas bien?

Los ojos azules de la pequeña criatura recorrían a su portadora con preocupación, pero no veía nada fuera de lugar a demás de las heridas que por desgracia ya sufría antes del ataque Akuma.

—Si, Luka me sacó a tiempo de la terraza.

Asintió sonriente recordando el momento, claro que había sentido miedo pero su mente se enfocó principalmente en el calor del cuerpo de Luka y su aroma maravilloso rodeandola y haciéndola sentir segura.

—Estaba realmente preocupado por ti

Tikki la miraba con una sonrisa, ella sabía en esos momentos de primera mano cuán profundamente se preocupaba Luka por Marinette.

—Lo se, creo que aún si no lo supiera con certeza lo habría reconocido cuando me abrazo, su aroma y la sensación de seguridad que me transmite son las mismas. Verlo con el traje me tranquilizo bastante. Incluso si no puedo ser Ladybug por el momento él es genial.

Tikki estaba de acuerdo, Luka Couffaine tenía potencial para ser un héroe extraordinario.

—Lo es, pero te extrañe Marinette.

Pero no deseaba apartarse de Marinette, ella era creativa, divertida y de corazón noble por lo que era la mejor Ladybug que había tenido en muchísimo tiempo.

—Y yo a ti Tikki.

Con los pequeños brazos de Tikki contra su mejilla Marinette sonrio feliz, por ese día al menos podía respirar más tranquila.


	14. Capítulo 13

—¿Marinette estas segura que estás lista para ir?

Tikki miraba a su portadora temblar mientras colocaba su cuaderno de bocetos en su mochila y respirar profundamente intentando armarse de valor para enfrentar sus miedos.

—No puedo evitar la escuela eternamente...

Marinette sabía que sería difícil y no estaba segura de querer volver pero era su responsabilidad.

—Casi no dormiste anoche y despertaste muy temprano de una pesadilla, creo que deberías descansar un poco más. Estas pálida.

Sus sueños habían sido horribles, no sólo había soñado con esos hombres. Había soñado con ser vencida como Ladybug, había visto en sus sueños algunas escenas de si misma desde otra perspectiva.

—Puedo llegar temprano hoy ya que estoy despierta y quizá trabajaré en unos diseños antes de que comience la clase. Estaré bien Tikki.

Se había visto a sí misma mientras seguía a Adrien, como lastimó a Kagami por sus celos intentando sabotearla cuando la chica solo intentaba hacer una amiga.

El momento en que lastimó a Luka en la pista de hielo al seguir a Adrien como una tonta enferma de amor aún cuando ella misma había invitado a Luka a salir ese día.

Vio con claridad el momento pero en su pesadilla Luka no solo le sonreía con tristeza y se marchaba, en su pesadilla un Akuma se posaba en el y su peor pesadilla ocurría. Se veía vencida por las emociones negativas amplificadas por Howk moth que ella misma había sembrado en el corazón de Luka.

—Aún creo que no es buena idea ir a clase, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Sacudió los recuerdos de su pesadilla, de ojos azules llenos de rencor, de una voz fría y de una mano brusca arrancando los pendientes de ella... en su sueño ella perdía y París caía con ella a manos de Luka.

—Vamos Tikki, estoy tiene que salir bien.

Necesitaba pensar en algo más o se volvería loca, entendía ya lo horrible que fue en el pasado y la forma en la que ese enamoramiento la había arrastrado a los comportamientos más terribles.

Los celos, las mentiras que creyó inocentes y justificadas, las trampas para alejar a otras chicas, la obsesión y el acecho. Sintió un escalofrío de imaginar que alguien la amara así y sintió pena por Adrien, el no tenía culpa de no amarla y ella jamás había hecho algo bien para ganarse su amor.

Pero eso no hacía que lo ocurrido doliera menos, había vivido en sus carnes lo que una mentira causaba, la habían abandonado y nada aliviaba el dolor de ello. Quizá no siempre se comportó como la chica perfecta pero solo era humana y obviamente cometía errores.

.x.X.x.

Había estado sola en su aula dibujando unos minutos, algunas de sus pesadillas estaban plasmadas en el papel y eso la ayudaba a relajarse.

—¡Marinette!

Un fuerte grito la sobresaltó y se levantó de su asiento al fondo de la clase, era Kim quien gritaba con entusiasmo al verla en la escuela y poder disculparse.

—¡Chica espera un minuto!

Alya gritaba también desde la puerta del aula y pronto se vio rodeada, Kim, Max, Alix, Nino y Alya hablan todos a la vez y le hacían imposible entender lo que decían.

El pánico la paralizaba y su respiración comenzó a fallarle, tenía miedo y solo deseaba huir.

—¡Escuchanos Marinette!

Una mano la tomó del brazo con fuerza dejándola sin aliento y de un momento a otro ya no veía los pupitres de madera, los ventanales iluminados por el sol de la mañana y a sus compañeros de clase.

Al contacto de esa mano grande con su piel estaba en el suelo de una calle desolada. Rodeada de hombres de sonrisas macabras y olor a tabaco y alcohol.

—No... por favor no me toquen, ¡Por favor no!

Lloro y intento liberarse hasta que en un ataque de pánico y adrenalina logro que esa mano la soltara y huyó. Pero sus ojos llorosos le impedían ver por dónde corría y tropezó hasta caer al suelo donde se encogió y continuó llorando y murmurando una y otra vez que no la tocaran.

—¿Que te pasa Marinette?

Alya se acercó pero Marinette siguió llorando en medio de temblores y sollozos desgarradores, el fuerte grito que dio la pequeña chica asustada al ver que alguien caminaba hasta ella les envió escalofríos de miedo al verla en ese estado.

—¿Que está pasando Alya?

Adrien miraba sorprendido y con los ojos verdes bien abiertos la pequeña figura acurrucada en una bolita en el suelo, intento llegar a ella rápido y miro a Alya esperando respuestas.

—No lo se, ella se asustó y comenzó a llorar y gritar cuando nos acercamos

Volvió a mirar a Marinette y avanzó a hacia ella ignorando la manera en la que ella se acercaba más a la pared.

—Marinette tranquilízate soy Adrien todo está bien, somos tus amigos...

Intento tranquilizarla con su voz, hacerle saber que era el y que ya estaba a salvo de lo que fuera que su mente imaginara pero una suave y pequeña mano lo retuvo.

—Esto no funcionará aléjate de ella y no la toques Adrien. Solo empeorarás las cosas.

Rose lo miraba con una seriedad poco común en la pequeña y vivaz rubia. Pero el podría ayudar a Marinette solo debían calmarla y estaría bien.

—Luka estará aquí en un minuto Rose estaba por llegar aqui...

Juleka miraba nerviosa a su amiga, quería hacerle ver que estaba bien y segura pero recordaba que el contacto físico repentino podría empeorar todo y dudaba poder sacarla de ese estado ella sola cuando incluso sus padres no podían hacerlo del todo.

—Juleka ¿Que le pasa a Marinette?

Adrien sonaba impaciente y estaba segura que solo la pequeña mano de Rose lo mantenía en su lugar pero Juleka no podía explicar que pasaba porque estaba furiosa con sus compañeros por causar ese dolor a su amiga y con Adrien por permitir que las mentiras llegaran a ese extremo.

—¡Marinette!

La puerta fue abierta violentamente y Juleka lo escuchó antes de poder verlo, su hermano había llegado y se estaba acercado lentamente a Marinette, hablando con ella y llamandola suavemente.

Ella pareció escuchar y su llanto comenzó a disminuir, sus brazos se relajaron ligeramente y levantó la vista encontrando azul.

Un tranquilo mar turquesa que se extendía en las bien conocidas pupilas de su Luka, el estaba allí, estaba a salvo. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y Marinette en un rápido movimiento se lanzó a los brazos abiertos del guitarrista.

—¡Lu-Luka!

Se aferró a la tela de su camiseta blanca y el la sentó en su regazo con suavidad acariciando su cabello y su espalda con tanta ternura y delicadeza que poco a poco el movimiento de sus manos, el sonido de su voz, el aroma de su cuerpo y su calor actuaron como un sedante.

—Calma, estoy aquí. Estoy aquí, contigo.

—No me dejes sola... tengo miedo.

La voz calma de Luka en su oído la obligó a suspirar de alivio, el estaba allí, el volvía a llegar en el momento que lo necesitaba.

—Jamás pequeña, estoy contigo y estás a salvo.

Sus susurros suaves y todo en él de eran lo que necesitaba para sentirse segura, calida y amada. El estaba con ella y no la abandonaría sin importar lo rota que estuviera.

Sus ojos se cerraron y poco a poco se durmio sabiendo que estaba a salvo.

—Luka... ¿Que le pasó a Marinette?

Alya se acercó tímidamente hasta pararse junto a Adrien quien miraba a la pareja en el suelo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El rubio no entendía que estaba ocurriendo con Marinette quien dormida se apoyaba por completo en los brazos de Luka.

—Fue un ataque de pánico, el médico nos había advertido que era posible que sufriera alguno si algo traía de vuelta los recuerdos de ese día.

Luka hablaba bajo, con cuidado de no despertar a la chica en sus brazos, aún en el suelo y con los ojos azules mirando a todos en la habitación, con la excepción de Rose y Juleka que se habían movido para estar inclinadas junto a él revisando a la chica con la mirada buscando heridas, con una increíble frialdad que parecía fuera de lugar en el amable chico que todos conocían.

—Creo que comenzó cuando la rodeamos para disculparnos con ella y Kim la sujetó del brazo.

Max ligeramente intimidado por esos ojos azules hablaba bajito, intentando entender, por que no saber algo le escocía terriblemente.

—Chicos se que están arrepentidos pero Marinette no necesita esto. Es ella quien se encuentra mal, que ustedes se libren de sus remordimientos no es importante, mantengan su distancia de ella, lo que menos necesita es estrés.

Casi todos bajaron la mirada averg0onzados ante la voz dura y ligeramente enojada que usaba Luka, Alya creía haberlo escuchado lanzar un gruñido molesto más de una ocasión.

—La llevaré a casa Juls y te llamaré más tarde para decirte cómo sigue.

Juleka y Rose se sujetaban de la mano con fuerza y mirában a la chica dormida en los brazos del ojiazul. Ellas sabían, ellas vieron las heridas. El miedo y el dolor que había vivido Marinette después de su ataque.

—¿Quieres que llame a gorila para llevarlos?

Juleka estaba furiosa, bajo las capas de tranquila timidez había un infierno de ira en nombre de su cuñada, por que ella no era ciega. Sabia que su hermano la amaba como un idiota y ella veía los ojos de Marinette mirar a su hermano como si el sol saliera por su culpa y en sus compañeros veía remordimientos pero no un honesto arrepentimiento.

Ella sabía que estaban intentando disculparse por que sus conciencias estaban sucias y no por que lamentaban lo que habían hecho. Ella había escuchado a Alya y Nino el día anterior. La chica hablaba de cuán afortunada era Marinette de que no le ocurrió nada. Decía que ya que no fue violada estaría bien pronto y no entendía como es que aún no volvía a clases y se negaba a hablar con ella.

—No gracias, el señor Dupain está afuera esperándonos. Por ahora es mejor si no la abruman, cuando ella esté lista para perdonar ocurrirá, pero en estos momentos no me importa si ustedes la están pasando mal o están arrepentidos manténganse lejos de Marinette.

Sonrió a su hermano, esa mirada helada en sus ojos era intimidante y esperaba mantuviera a esos cobardes lejos de su amiga. Ellos no entendían.

Vio salir a Luka con Marinette en sus brazos y mantuvo su rostro sereno. Ellos eran idiotas. Marinette no estaba bien. Había sido atacada. Se vio rodeada e indefensa. Estuvo vulnerable e indefensa, su cuerpo fue golpeado, ella fue humillada y aterrorizada.

Ella no fue afortunada por que no la violaron como minimizaban el ataque. Ella fue violada de otras formas, su confianza, su seguridad y su tranquilidad fueron arrancadas. Ella estaba aterrada, asustada y agotada.

Tenia pesadillas cada noche y ella lo sabia por que su hermano tocaba para ella por teléfono en un intento de que ella durmiera un poco cada noche. Aún cuando el salía de la habitación para no despertarla ella tenia el sueño ligero, Marinette estaba mal y las disculpas vacías y autocomplacientes no la ayudarían.

.x.X.x.

—¿Como está?

Tom esperaba en la puerta del auto manteniéndola abierta para Luka quien subió con su hija en brazos con cuidado sin despertarla. Estaba aterrado cuando Luka lo llamó para avisarle lo ocurrido y había corrido al lugar de inmediato.

—Un ataque de pánico, sus amigos intentaron disculparse pero fue demasiado abrumador para ella ser rodeada.

Había hablado con el director y había arreglado que su hija asistiera a clases a distancia por un tiempo. Ella no estaba en condiciones para ir a clases.

—El director está al tanto de la situación y están dispuestos a enviarle las lecciones para que estudie en casa hasta que esté mejor. No creo que esté lista para estar rodeada de personas.

Su pobre hija, su pequeña hija que no había podido protejer del mal y que estaba tan rota en esos momentos. Pálida, delgada y con profundas ojeras en sus ojos. No había rastro alguno de heridas pero algo en ella parecía tan delicado y frágil que sentía miedo de tocarla, de lastimarla.

—Estará bien señor D. Marinette es increíblemente fuerte y valiente. Solo necesita tiempo.

Ella era fuerte. Si, ella lo era y no estaría sola. La protegería y estaría para ella siempre que lo necesitara por que la amaba profundamente. Su hija era su mundo entero y de alguna manera ella volvería a la normalidad.

Ella estaría bien y volvería a sonreír...

.x.X.x.

Era la hora del almuerzo y estaban algo ocupados en la panadería por lo que Luka estaba ayudando mientras su esposa cocinaba algo delicioso para su hija.

Miró al jovencito que atendía amablemente a un par de clientes completamente agradecido por su ayuda en es esos momentos tan atareados en la panadería. El jovencito era impecablemente amable y tenía un suave carisma que atrajo a muchas jovencitas a comprar. Río un poquito al recordar como una sonrisa amable de Luka solia hacer que las chicas tomaran piezas de pan al azar intentando charlar con el el mayor tiempo posible.

—Luka no sabía que aún estabas aquí, pensé en visitar a Marinette un momento, tal vez sea menos abrumador si solo soy yo.

Tom borro la sonrisa de su rostro y frunció el seño al ver al jovencito Agreste acercarse a Luka con una sonrisa radiante digna de comercial en los labios y notó la ligera tensión en los hombros del ojiazul en el momento que vio al rubio.

–Ella está durmiendo, no la molestes en este momento Adrien.

Era raro ver a Luka hablar tan serio, con esa actitud seca y cortante que dejaba claro que no estaba feliz de hablar con el rubio, había una frialdad en sus ojos antes amables que Tom nunca había llegado a ver antes.

—Solo quiero disculparme, prometo que será rápido.

Vio con asombro como el sonriente rubio parecía ignorar las palabras de Luka y la postura del ojiazul se tornó más tensa. Definitivamente no quería que Adrien Agreste se acercara a su hija.

—Adrien no soy quien para decidir sobre esto y probablemente solo es por que estoy furioso por todo este asunto pero... creo que llegamos a esta situación por tu culpa.

Tom había pensado en primer instancia que era un toque de celos de Luka lo que lo impulsaba pero en ese momento entendía que no era así.

—Pero yo no hice nada...

—Ese es el problema Adrien, no hiciste nada. Dejaste a Lila mentir y mentir.

Los ojos azules de Luka brillaron con furia mientras miraba de frente al otro chico, su cuerpo como una barrera entre el rubio y la puerta que conducía hasta el departamento. Era obvio que no permitiría al rubio dar un paso en esa dirección.

—No era algo grave Luka, no lastimaba a nadie.

—Lastimo a Marinette. La lastimó alejandola de sus amigos, haciéndola sentir humillada y aislada, la llevó a sentirse tan sola que atrajo Akumas más de una vez, si no fuera tan maravillosa como para recomponerse ella habría sido una víctima más de Howk moth.

Tom estaba furioso, estaba seguro que si no fuera por que Luka miraba a un intimidado Adrien como si fuera un bicho pegado a su zapato manteniendo al rubio ligeramente acobardado el mismo estaría sobre ese niño idiota rompiendo sus huesos. Pero debía controlar su furia, era un adulto y por mucho que deseara golpear al rubio no podía hacerlo. Debía ser sensato.

—Lila mintio y por ello Marinette fue atacada por tres hombres Adrien, la golpearon y trataron de llevarla a un lugar apartado por que Lila les dijo que Marinette quería que la violaran.

Apretando fuerte unas tenazas para pan entre sus dedos intento continuar fingiendo que estaba ocupado e ignorando la charla entre los chicos y los terribles recuerdos que venían a su mente, cosa difícil desde que la panadería se había quedado vacía salvo ellos tres.

—Lila mintió para dañarla por que no estaba dispuesta a dejarla hacer lo que quisiera tal como tú hiciste.

Adrien Agreste miraba al chico frente a el boquiabierto y con los hombros caídos, eran evidentes la furia, el dolor y la amenaza en la voz de Luka mientras cada palabra que dejaba los labios del ojiazul era como una puñalada para el rubio que se estremeció ante el ruido de una charola contra el mostrador siendo depositada allí con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria por el mismo Tom quien se había acercado y ahora los miraba atento a los detalles que su hija no había compartido antes y que en medio de la ira escapaban de los labios de Luka.

–Así que si Adrien, tu tienes parte de la culpa por no hacer nada, por callar y no pensar en Marinette, te decías su amigo y la dejaste sola, le diste a Lila no solo la oportunidad si no las armas para dañarla con su actitud. Si por mi fuera no dejaría que la mires siquiera pero no es mi elección por lo que te llamaré si ella quiere hablar contigo en el futuro. Déjala tranquila Adrien por que no permitiré que salga lastimada de nuevo.

Tom los miraba fijamente, un trozo metálico retorcido en su mano derecha, antes fueron unas tenazas para pan, y los ojos ardiendo de cólera que al ver a Adrien le provocó un escalofrío cuando el hombre que solía ser conocido por su afabilidad lo miro como si deseara descuartizarlo solo con sus manos.

—Joven Agreste, es hora de que te vayas.

La voz de Tom era dura, apretaba los dientes y retorcía aún más el maltrecho metal en su mano como un escape a sus deseos de retorcer el cuello del jovencito pálido frente a el.

—Señor Dupain yo solo necesito un momento...

La voz del joven rubio fue temblorosa, la seguridad con la que había llegado se había esfumado al darse cuenta que Luka lo sabía todo y que en esos momentos Tom Dupain también. El había actuado como un cobarde y estaba recibiendo el karma por sus acciones.

—Vete jovencito, hasta que mi hija lo decida no puedes verla.

Cosechas lo que siembras, se dijo a sí mismo mientras Tom lo fulminaba con la mirada y Luka mantenia abierta la puerta para que saliera.

—Luka hijo, adelantate yo cerrare.

Tom le sonrió paternalmente al ojiazul mientras Adrien abandonaba el lugar apresurado, los ojos verdes de Adrien se fijaron en la fría expresión con la que Tom lo miro mientras cerraba la puerta y se sorprendió al ver atravez del ventanal a Marinette palida y temblorosa correr a los brazos de Luka con una expresión extraña, ella se veía cansada y enferma pero su sonrisa era indudablemente feliz al ser abrazada por el ojiazul mientras su padre se acercaba a ambos y les revolvia el cabello y su madre los miraba a todos sonriente.

La perfecta postal de una familia amorosa y feliz.

Cosechas lo que siembras, se dijo de nuevo a si mismo y decidió volver a la escuela. Si su padre lo atrapaba escabullendose estaría en problemas y en esos momentos ya tenía suficientes.

.x.X.x.

**_Lamento mucho la demora chicas... fue un infierno este capítulo. Fue reescrito tantas veces y aún así siento que no fue suficientemente dramático como yo quería._**

**_En fin espero que les guste y que en estos momentos cuando voy al día con el manhwa que se convirtió en mi nueva obsesión "miss not-so sidekick" y la divertida Latte y el precioso Arwin tendré más tiempo para escribir mientras espero los nuevos capítulos. _**


End file.
